Merry Christmas Sarah Williams
by Bonnie S
Summary: Sarah's life has turned for the worse. Disowned, removed from Toby, thrown out of her home, laid off, on the verge of being thrown out of her roach motel apartment. Does anyone feel anything for her other than her beloved baby brother?R&R UPDATE&QUESTION!
1. 1

Sad and I'll admit that I am acting vicious, but it will get better – promise.

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

* * *

Chapter One

Sarah sat there looking at the coco in front of her as another lame holiday song was piped over the restaurant speakers. She hated coffee, so this was all she could afford. Her last dollar literally sat before her. And tomorrow the landlord would knock on the door to tell her that she had to move out the day before Christmas. Oh, he'd hint at the idea that there were other ways she could pay – but she wasn't low enough for that.

She was laid off after her boss tried to get her on his couch and she spoke up. The same day she only called to check on her little brother, but Karen informed her that she was to never contact them. Sarah heard her brother in the background calling out for her.

How that hurt, to hear him want her there for the holidays. Sarah wanted him in her arms so much. Their father, Robert, had disowned her when she accused his brother of trying to rape her. He believed his brother over her!

Sarah was thrown out of the house, and dumped into the roach trap she now called home. She was told to never call the house, and had a restraining order put on her. And now, a month later – nearing Christmas, she had nothing and no one.

She would have called on her friends, but where she was … no she was too ashamed to summon them to that place. Sarah felt like everything was worth nothing anymore. If only she could fall back into that oubliette.

She swallowed her coco and left for her 'home'.

She went around the corner from the restaurant, and up the stairs. Why did she bother to lock the door? There was nothing for them to steal and she didn't care if she lived or died anymore.

She kept her gloves and coat on because she had no electricity or water. Her father said that he'd get them turned on, but he never came through on it.

Going through the cabinets she was only able to scrounge a can of cranberry sauce, a jug of bleach, dish soap, and one last soda. Quite a Christmas feast.

* * *

Don't worry this isn't over yet.


	2. 2

Sad and I'll admit that I am acting vicious, but it will get better – promise.

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

* * *

Chapter Two

Toby sat on what was **_her_** bed and clutched the teddy bear Sarah gave him so long before that he couldn't really remember. But he did remember him, and what his big sister did for him – all she gave up for him.

His mother sighed as her little boy burst into tears again. Inside Karen believed her stepdaughter, but she had to find proof to get her husband to listen.

"Toby, it's time to wash up for dinner."

Toby sighed. "Not until Sarah comes home for Christmas."

"Tobias Michael Williams come down here and eat right now!" Robert growled.

"No! I want Sarah for Christmas!"

Robert shoved his wife out of the room. "You will get nothing until you apologize for this behavior. Go downstairs now Karen. He can go without dinner."

When he came into the hallway, Robert's eyes locked with his wife's accusing ones. "And when will you apologize to all of us? She trusted you, and you betrayed her."

He ignored Karen, because he knew that his brother would never touch his daughter that way. Sarah was a liar with an overactive imagination, no better than her bitch of a mother. Now she had what she deserved.

* * *

Sarah bounced and walked around, trying to keep warm. Even with her only blanket wrapped around her, it was so cold. Then the door was pounded on.

"Hang on." Sarah begrudgingly opened the door and let snow blow in with the icy wind. "Hi Frank."

"Rent's due, girly."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just got fired and …"

Frank grinned. "Well, I could let you slide this week. That is if you could give me a nice gift. We can even go to my place so it will be warm."

"I'm desperate, not sick." Sarah growled.

"Then get out before morning or I'll have the cops pull you out." Frank snapped as he walked off.

Sarah slammed the door and groaned. "Why not? After all I've lost my family and job for not letting just any guy take my maidenhead. Might as well lose my house too. Merry Christmas Sarah Williams."

* * *

Toby looked at all of the things in his sister's room. Books, dolls, toys, none of it had changed since he was a baby.

He was only three but his time in the castle beyond the Goblin City had changed him like it had changed his sister – no one could spend so long in the Underground and not be affected. At three he seemed more like a child twice his age. 

Finally his eyes landed on Sarah's rendition of the Goblin King. Toby knew that the King loved Sarah once before. Could he still love her now?

"I wish the Goblin King would come to help me save my sister right now!" Toby cried out.

This was his last chance. If the Goblin King hated Sarah, then all was lost.

The lights went out and the wind blew into the room as an owl tore into the room and turned into a man Toby hadn't seen in so long. "I'm glad you came majesty! Do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember the only child snatched from me. Toby I believe. And what will Sarah think of you summoning me?" Jareth snapped nonchalantly.

Toby fought back his tears. "Sarah was thrown out. She said our uncle tried to rape her, but he said she was trying to get him into her bed. I know Sarah wouldn't because there's only one guy she loves that much!"

Jareth summoned a crystal to gaze on his angel. As the fuzzy image slowly cleared he continued to talk to the boy before him. "And who is it you think she loves so much?"

"I know that she loves him because she told me so. Sarah only loves you!" Toby cried.

She loved him? No, that couldn't be it. The boy had to be wrong. And then the image grew clear. Sarah was in a filthy room weeping. It tore his heart apart. Toby quietly moved closer to the dark King. "Could I please look too?"

Jareth absentmindedly picked up the boy as they both saw Sarah's tears. And then she made Jareth's greatest dream come true. "Jareth … I miss you so much! Do you know how much I love you?"

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! I'm stumped. So it may be a few days before this one is finished.


	3. 3

Well this is a concept I would have never come up with on my own. Thank you to Yami+Hosi for the great idea, although I doubt this is where anyone would have taken the idea. I am a strange little writer when I want to be.

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

* * *

Chapter Three

Sarah's head throbbed but the tears just wouldn't stop. She had lost everything for waiting on a maybe. What if he and the adventure had all been a dream? No, if it had been a dream she wouldn't have been able to summon her friends.

Sarah choked a teary chuckle at the memory of the day her stepmother walked in before all of her friends could escape back to the Underground. The look on Karen's face was precious! It was a little of shock and a little 'what have you done'.

But then Sarah remembered how she wondered how Karen would have taken it if Jareth had been there. It was doubtful that he would have run at the sound of the doorknob. Sarah wept harder. He probably wouldn't have been there.

Sarah could see him dancing at a ball with some fairy Princess, maybe his wife. She could see the couple's children running about, and Jareth kissing his wife lovingly. None of her friends told her anything about their King, except Hoggle told her that Jareth was alive and well – not dead as she had feared.

Hoggle was about to say something when Karen walked in. Sarah wondered a moment, but then shook her head as her chest tightened and squeezed more tears from her eyes. She had flung his love back in his face. He hadn't asked anything of her that he wasn't willing to give her, and she said the damned words!

"Jareth … I miss you so much! Do you know how much I love you?" Sarah called out in her grief.

The last thing Sarah expected was a reply, but even more so that it would come from her little brother! "Yeah he does sissy, because I told him."

"Toby?" Sarah gasped as she scrubbed her face dry of her tears and then looked over to the filthy window.

Standing there was Jareth, with her little brother in his arms. Jareth was standing there looking at her as he had after she said the words. Jareth was there!

Toby squirmed out of the Goblin King's arms and ran into his sister's. "I missed you so much sissy. Mommy has too. Why is it so cold?"

"Daddy never got the electricity or water turned on. Here, let's wrap this around you. This should keep you warm." Sarah sighed as the last of her tears dried up in her eyes, but the headache remained.

"But what about you? You'll get cold again if you don't wear it."

Jareth smiled at that. Brother acted so much like the elder sister they both adored. Oh, how Jareth loved his dark haired mortal angel. If only she felt the same towards him. "I have a solution to that. The three of us go to my castle. I'll admit that it can be a bit drafty at times, but nowhere as cold as this room. Will you trust me enough to come with us Sarah?"

Was he really offering her a chance to go back to the Underground? Maybe she could see her friends again. Maybe she could have a chance to correct the mistake she made so long before. And if the worse came out she could meet and congratulate the Goblin Queen.

Sarah smiled slightly as she nodded. Jareth wanted to rub his eyes! Had she really smiled at him? Had she really accept his invitation to return to his home? Oh this holiday celebration was going to be brighter and more wonderful than any he had seen in his long life.

Before she had a chance to change her mind he transported them to his throne room. Just as he had hoped, Sarah instantly saw the change.

Once he had lost her, Jareth took stock of the time he had with her and saw all of the things he had done wrong. Jareth cleaned the castle, and then the city, and then made the Labyrinth all the more challenging so that Sarah would be the only champion over him.

"It's changed!" Was the first thing that came from Sarah's lips. Only she took it as a sign that her worst fear was true. Jareth had gone on with his life and had a wife. After all, he wouldn't leave things filthy with his wife around and he wouldn't have simply cleaned it up for Sarah. "It's more beautiful than I remember it. Of course I only got a glance around before."

Jareth was pleased that Sarah noticed and approved of the changes. He couldn't wait until she saw the room he had ready for her – always hoping that he could convince her to return to his home for a visit. But he also noticed the hoarseness of her voice. Obviously she was ill.

"Let's get the two of you settled so you can clean up and get ready for dinner. And so my healer can make you well again, Sarah." Jareth smiled as he took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm.

Toby loved the idea from the start. "Yea! Daddy was gonna make me skip dinner for screaming that I wanted Sarah for Christmas!"

Sarah was torn. She wanted Toby to eat, see her friends, and maybe get to know Jareth a little better (not to mention kick this cold that she'd been fighting for two weeks). Still, she doubted that she could control her tears the first time she would be introduced to Jareth's wife (and possibly his children). Well she just had to grow up. "First we have to get a hold of Karen and tell you where you are and that you are alright. If she says it's okay then I won't argue."

"But my dear Sarah, have you forgotten that I can re-order time?" Jareth gave her sad eyes that he had seen the boy get his way with Sarah in the past. He smiled when she chuckled at the sight he must have seemed. But, it brightened when she agreed to stay. Oh, he would have her with him for a few hours at the least.

First came Toby's room. As they walked to it Jareth spoke, and Sarah memorized everything about him – for the years she would have wishing she hadn't thrown him away. "Both of your rooms are in the same wing as mine, and there is a small mirror next to your doors that will create a mp showing where anywhere in the castle is from your rooms – all you need do is ask it. Here are your rooms Toby."

Without a word Toby rushed in and giggled with glee. "This is so cool! I love it! What's behind this door by my bed? Oh wow! A playroom full of toys! Can I play with them?"

"That is what they are here for. I will send attendants to you when it is time to get read for dinner. And now for Sarah's room."

Jareth led them down the hall to a room on the left. It was huge! There was a four-poster bed in the center of the room that had deep forest green curtains and blanket; a huge fireplace took up the center of the wall facing the bed, beautiful French doors that obviously led to a balcony. On either side of the fireplace were tall bookshelves filled with various books. There was a door to the right of her bed that was closed. She knew it wouldn't be a playroom – though she was curious as to what it was, she had to get a bath … it had been so long since she had a hot bath rather than a lukewarm shower in the local shelter.

"Take as much time as you like Sarah. Alana is not due for another hour yet, and I know that once she has freshened a bit she will be paying you a visit. That is how she is. Oh, and she loves to talk. I will try to get my healer to come before she does. Call me if you need anything." Jareth wanted to take claim of her lips, but he knew that if he did one thing wrong this time, that he would lose his love … possibly for all time. He forced himself to settle with kissing her forehead.

So, Alana was his wife's name. Sarah tried to hide her sniffle as part of her cold and it seemed to work. He had gone on with his life and she would soon meet the one who took all that she had stupidly rejected at the age of fourteen.

Sarah nodded with as happy a smile as she could muster. Once she was alone, she fought every urge to break down into tears. She didn't have a lot of time before Jareth's wife would come to visit her. Sarah wanted to be clean, healed, and standing tall when Alana came into her room.

Sarah hurried into her bathroom and began to strip. Both she and Jareth were wondering what Alana would think of Sarah Williams.

* * *

How's that for a cliffhanger? Has Jareth moved on in his life? Does he and Alana have kids? I'll update soon.


	4. 4

Wow! I can't believe how many reviews that last chapter got! Okay time to solve the mystery of who is this Alana … but not until the end of the story that is.

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

* * *

Chapter Three

Alana rushed into the castle and was grateful to first meet up with Jareth, who was beaming brighter than she had ever seen in all the time she had known him. Alana would have been jealous of this mortal if she didn't know the truth that the girl was in the dark on.

"My dearest Jareth! I swear you look decades younger, and all because you now have the little girl who defeated you in your home. What have you planned my sweet?"

Giving her a soft peck on the cheek, Jareth chuckled like the old evil King she remembered from the first time she met him. "Whatever do you mean, my pet?"

"Don't give me that charade dear heart. You have a plan." Alana charged.

"I am going to tell her the truth, and then hope for the best." Jareth chuckled at Alana's shocked expression.

Alana shook it off quickly though. "Well, I will say that this will be a Goblin King she would not have expected when she was fourteen."

Jareth sighed before grinning once again. "That is what I am hoping for, my sweet."

* * *

Sarah pulled herself out of the warm rose scented water, she finally felt clean again after all of the filthy touches and suggestions. Now if she could only kick her two-week-old cold.

She went through the amore Jareth had given her and found such beautiful gowns! Every color of the rainbow, every fabric she could imagine, and all the beautiful designs she could imagine. Sarah almost forgot that she had lost this wonderful man.

She picked out a dark hunter green and cream-colored gown. Just as she finally approved of her looks, Sarah heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in."

"Good evening my lady. I am Malvern, the King's personal healer. His majesty has asked me to come look after you."

Before Sarah stood an elderly elf, with big gray eyes and long white hair and beard. Instantly she felt safe with him, and knew that he would make her better.

"Yes, Jareth told me that he would. Please call me Sarah."

"At least in private. Please sit here." Malvern chuckled. This lady he would enjoy serving. "Now let us see just how badly you have become ill. Have you no healers Aboveground?"

"Yes, but I cannot afford to see any. I was about to be throne out of the awful place I called home. Why is it I feel like I can trust you with anything?" Sarah felt like hugging this elf like a grandfather.

Malvern winked, enjoying the chuckle it gained from Sarah. Yes, she would be a joy to serve. He hoped for all of the King's dreams to come true. "Because I only come to serve you my … I mean Sarah. Oh, you are very ill in your lungs. I feel a headache … perhaps from crying? Oh, Sarah there is nothing so awful that will not become better in time."

In moments Sarah was smiling in combination of the happiness and the wellness this elf gave her. Malvern beamed at the sweet smile this human gave him. "Better Sarah?"

"Much, thank you. I thought that I would never feel better." Sarah had forgotten her heartache.

Malvern however could feel it easily. He had to report this to the King. "That is my job, Sarah. I will leave you to ready for dinner."

As he opened the door, he noticed the woman outside. Malvern bowed courtly. "Good evening your majesty Alana."

"Good evening Malvern. I trust that Lady Sarah is feeling better." Smiled a woman with hair identical to Jareth's, shimmering earrings, one icy blue eye that reminded Sarah of Jareth and one eye that was a deep dark green.

"Yes majesty. I bid you both a good night ladies." And with that Malvern was off and Alana shut the door.

Alana smiled so sweetly. "So you are the Sarah I have heard so much about from Jareth. No wonder you have his heart."

Sarah was visibly shocked at that. After a beat Alana realized why. She couldn't hold back her chuckles. "Do you really think?"

* * *

Jareth too was chuckling. "I can't believe it! Do you really think that is what is in Sarah's heart? Oh, I hope that Alana make Sarah see the truth."

Malvern shook his head. "As do I, sire. She is everything the people imagine the Goblin Queen to be, and this will be her final test."

"But that is not why you hope she will become my wife, is it old friend?"

Malvern shook with mirth. He wondered at times if the King knew him better than he knew the King. "No sire. She is beyond anything you have described to me."

"That she is, Malvern. She is everything of my dreams and hold my heart for all time." Jareth looked over at his kingdom that he so wanted to rule with her at his side.

* * *

Sarah and Alana walked to Toby's rooms. Both women giggled and laughed as they whispered back and forth. They walked into the boy's room as he was playing with his new toy soldiers.

Sarah was standing tall with her head high again, and her smile was shimmering with joy and hope. "Having fun little bro?"

"Yeah. Wow, you're so pretty sissy! Are you feeling better?"

Sarah sighed happily as the little boy ran into her arms. "Much better, and thank you. I want you to meet Princess Alana. Alana, this is my little brother Toby."

"Hi. You're pretty too mame."

Alana chuckled. "I am glad to meet you, Toby. Your sister has told me so much about you. Are you ready for some dinner?"

"Yes, daddy told me I couldn't have any dinner until I apologize for not behaving. I wanted to have my sister for Christmas." Toby explained with a sigh.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure that you and Sarah are together on Christmas. But, for now, I think someone is waiting for us to join him." Alana glanced up at Sarah and caught the gleam of happiness in her brown eyes.

The trio rushed to the dinning room.

* * *

Jareth paced back and forth, he wrung his hands in agitation. What would Sarah think and how would she react to the truth? "Please Sarah. I can't lose you again."

Then the door opened and he saw a sight from the creators!

Sarah had her head high and was smiling at him. Alana told her the truth! "Sarah, you are so beautiful!"

"Thank you. And you are so handsome." Sarah nuzzled her cheek against his palm when he touched her face. How badly she wanted to kiss him. "Jareth, is that the outfit you wore in the crystal ball?"

"Yes. You know it does." Sarah looked up at him hungrily, and saw the same look burning in his.

Toby knew full well what the pair wanted to do. "It may be gross, but will you two kiss already?"

"Toby!" Sarah snapped, but joined in Jareth's chuckles. "When he is older and we catch him kissing, we have to remind him of tonight."

"Shall we disappoint him?" Jareth had the look he wore in the ball. Oh, Sarah couldn't get her heart to slow down.

She smiled and shook her head. Finally they both had their dreams come true as lips pressed and claimed one another's lips.

Alana and Toby let the couple go on while keeping themselves entertained. The little boy looked up at the woman beside him. "How do you know Jareth?"

"Well, Jareth is my elder brother."

* * *

How was that? Did I drag it out long enough?


	5. 5

Did I drag out the mystery long enough for everyone? Time for some old friends to show up – and you have to expect that they are hurt.

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

* * *

Chapter Five

After dinner, Alana volunteered to take and settle Toby in his bed. Which would have left the new couple with a large amount of time on their hands … if it weren't for one intrusion.

"I told ya's! I told you he had her here!" Hoggle shouted as he, Sir Didymus, and Ludo rushed into the room. All three looked hurt and a little angry with their King.

Sarah felt so guilty for not contacting the three of them in so long and then not tell them that she was here. "Hoggle, how did you guys find out I had come back?"

"I saw you crying and ran to get the rest. What have you done to her?" The last was directed at Jareth.

Sarah however interceded. "Nothing Hoggle. Listen to me a minute. I didn't even summon him … Toby did. I didn't want anyone to see where I had been living for the past few months."

Seeing her teary eyes, Didymus spoke up next. "But why?"

"I was ashamed. The place was cold and filthy. My dad never helped me like he promised. He disowned me and threw me out of his house." Sarah sobbed. Eventually she got through her sad story, and the trio finally understood what had come between her and them.

Hoggle rested his hand on her arm to get Sarah's attentions. "Well, what's important is you'res here now. And you don't have to worry about being cold or hungry or lonely anymore."

Sarah smiled despite her tears. "Thank you … all of you … for being worried about me."

"You are our friend, my lady." Didymus explained and Ludo nodded in agreement with it.

"And I'm glad for that." Sarah sighed wearily.

All four men could see all that Sarah had suffered through was hitting her at once. Their friend needed to get some rest. The trio promised to return to the castle for the holiday celebrations, hugged Sarah once more, and then left the couple alone.

Sarah snuggled into Jareth's arms and smiled. "Thanks for not getting upset with them at first."

"They were obviously worried for you, so I will give them this one night. Now how about we take you back to your rooms so you can sleep?"

She knew that the yawn she had fought back somewhat was obvious to Jareth. Sarah nodded and snuggled against his chest. Rather than making his love walk, he transported them both. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you for everything, Jareth. You and Toby stopped me from taking my life. I was going to combine the bleach and dish soap, which would have created a deadly gas, and sit down in the kitchen. And painful and slow death." Sarah hid her face against his chest as she admitted the truth.

Jareth was stunned. How close he had come to losing his only love. "Sarah swear to me that you will never again consider ending your life. You are too amazing to lose before your given time. Please Sarah, swear to me."

Tears were in her eyes as she looked up at him. "You think so much of me?"

"Yes, and I'm not the only one. Sarah, please." Jareth hated the idea of living with her at his side.

"I swear that I will never consider suicide an option again. I love you, Jareth. And I am so sorry that I spurned you before."

That made the world to the Goblin King. "And I love you Sarah. Please say that you will stay with me … here in my castle. I hate the thought of you returning to the mortal realm to that kind of life."

"Jareth … I want to be with you. I want to stay here where I feel that I am home." Sarah sobbed out as she clutched Jareth for dear life.

He too was clutching her tight in his arms, but out of his joy.

The next morning Sarah opened her eyes and found that she hadn't been dreaming. She was in a huge comfortable bed, wrapped in the arms of her beloved Goblin King.

He had stayed with her the whole of the night. Sarah hadn't felt that safe with a man since the day her father slapped her face and called her a lying slut. Jareth didn't make a sexual advance on her once – because he was happy to just have her back in his life. And she was happy to be back where her heart had always called home.

Her movements alerted him to her waking up. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning. Thanks for staying with me."

Jareth smiled and squeezed her a little tighter. "Thank you for coming back to me. I think that today we should bring three guests to our home. What do you think, my love?"

"I'm not sure that I'm ready."

"Sarah, you don't have to face them if you don't want to. However, I want to meet this man who is stupid enough to let go of someone as wonderful as you. And I'd like to tell him how I won't let him hurt the woman I love ever again." Jareth slightly growled the last of that.

Sarah was worried. She didn't want a fight, mostly because her father would have no chance against her love. "Let's see how things go. If it gets to be too much, I'll simply walk out."

Jareth nodded. Now this was the Sarah that first captured his heart so long before. "Agreed. For now, I think some breakfast is in order."

Sarah smiled brightly as Jareth used his magic to change her clothes into the outfit she had worn through the Labyrinth the first time she had come to this realm. Then he changed his clothes and the pair was off for the dinning room, where Toby, the trio, and Alana were waiting for the couple.

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! A new year and a new chapter. I haven't even got Sarah to Christmas yet! Oh well, soon  … I guess, seeing as I know about as much (well maybe a little more than) my readers when it comes to what happens next.

Obviously you know that the three guests aren't the Labyrinth trio. Oooo, someone is going to get it with both fists – and not just from Sarah, Toby, and Jareth either!


	6. 6

Time for Karen to reveal a secret, Uncle Dan to be punished, and Sarah's daddy to face the truth!

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

* * *

Chapter Six

Sarah enjoyed breakfast that morning. Toby was giggling and eating well, obviously he had no ill effect or fears from his last time in the labyrinth. Alana was looking at Sarah and Jareth with a knowing smile on her lips. It seemed that she had wanted to check on Sarah earlier that morning only to find the younger woman in her brother's arms – both of them smiling contentedly.

The couple blushed at that, and at Toby snorting chuckle at their reaction. Though Jareth's was merely a slight tinting and brief, as he artfully changed the topic of conversation. "I have decided to meet Sarah's father and uncle today."

Only then did Toby gasp. "I'm in trouble! They don't know that I'm here!"

"As I had to remind your sister, my lad – I can re-order time in my labyrinth." Jareth grinned over at Sarah, whose eyes told him of her adoration and fears.

"I'm still nervous."

Toby nodded his little head. "Don't worry sissy. I won't let daddy hit you again."

Jareth's face turned into that cold and cruel Goblin King that Sarah had feared at fourteen going on fifteen. His voice was dead even and distant as he spoke. "He hit you?"

"He just slapped me because he thought that I was lying. Jareth please don't kill him." Sarah stuttered out.

He hated scaring his love, but he was angry that any man (much less her own father) would lay a hand on his beautiful Sarah. Jareth took her hand into his own. "Then for you I will not, though there are worse things than death my love. And no I will not soak him in the bog, would want to contaminate it now do we."

Sarah could help but chuckle at that. The day he disowned her and threw her out into the street was the day Sarah lost all love towards her father.

Alana brightened the conversation. "Speaking of parents dear brother, did I mention that I heard from our mother?"

"And what did mother have to say?" Jareth knew full well, but didn't really want to face it.

Alana read Jareth's face like a book – he was expecting and dreading her news. "She and father are on their way here, and should arrive before lunch. They can't wait to meet Sarah and Toby. I took the liberty to inform the goblins of this for you … seeing as your were busy at the time."

'_Damn her for going back to that area of conversation!_' Jareth thought to himself. "Thank you **_little_** sister. And was it mother who contact you or the other way around?"

"Well, mother did contact me to see what was happening with you. She had one of her dreams … in fact the same one she had about three years ago, only with a very different ending. Shall I tell you? No, mother would want that honor for herself. Anyway, she asked me what you were up to, and I said that you were entertaining Sarah Williams. She asked me if that meant the same Sarah as before, and I said yes. You wouldn't want me to lie to mother now would you **_big_** brother?"

Sarah could see by the smirk on Alana's face that the innocence in her voice was faked. If their mother hadn't contacted her, Alana surely would have spoke up herself. "Looks like today is booked solid."

"I'm afraid so, my Sarah. Perhaps we should take care of the guest we spoke of before now rather than later." Jareth softly said as he took her hand. He _had_ wanted to wait until she was stronger.

Sarah made a shuttering sigh. "Better now than later."

* * *

Karen had sneaked a plate of breakfast and a glass of milk up the stairs. She knew that Toby was not in the wrong, and refused to watch her baby go hungry because of her egotistical husband. Dinner was one thing; he had been watching to see if she would try to go against his decision – meaning her baby went without dinner. But she would be damned if he stopped Toby from having breakfast just because the boy refused to answer the pounding at Sarah's door.

Quietly slipping into Sarah's room, Karen received a shock – Toby wasn't in the room, but Sarah and a strange man were! Sarah was home! "Sarah!"

"Hi Karen. Toby's fine, I just missed him and he wanted to see me so he asked Jareth to help." Sarah was terrified.

Instead of being angry, Karen was overjoyed. They may have had their differences in the pasts, but she adored Sarah as her own daughter. The woman took Sarah into a tight hug and sobbed softly into the girl's long dark brown hair. "I have missed you too. I was so worried, but any time I tried to find you or talk to you your father threatened me with a divorce and losing custody of Toby. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I was afraid that you still hated me, or believed uncle Dan!" Sarah choked out in a sob as she broke down in her stepmother's arms.

"Dan is a playing sleaze bag! He's tried to put moves on me too, but I was lucky and your dad would walk in before it got to far out of control. Still your dad won't even believe me." Karen explained. Then looking over at Jareth she smiled. "So, are you going to properly introduce me?"

Sarah was worried. How would Karen take the truth? "You won't believe this at first, but here it goes. Jareth, this is my stepmother Karen. And Karen, this is Jareth …"

"… the King of the Goblins." Karen finished for her.

Sarah gasped in shock! How did Karen know it? But, after a beat Jareth recognize who was before him. "Formerly Ms. Karen Welton. It has been some years, but you have aged well."

"And you seemingly haven't aged a day. Now how would you know my daughter?" Karen had a look of contempt on her face.

Sarah finally regained her ability to speak. "How do you know Jareth?!?"

"The same way you know me, my dear Sarah. Karen wished her little sister away, but didn't get anywhere near completing the labyrinth – unlike a beautiful and vivacious young woman I know." Jareth grinned at the equally astonished faces before him.

"You went to the labyrinth too?" Sarah gasped.

"You out did me? How far did Sarah get?" Karen sputtered out.

Jareth grinned as Sarah sat on what was once her bed and mumbled to herself mostly. "I won."

"WHAT! I DIDN'T GET PAST THOSE STUPID FOUR HEADED DOORS, AND SARAH GOT TO THE CASTLE!" Karen screamed, not caring if her husband and the world could hear her.

"How do you think I got Toby back." Sarah said flatly, and then quickly winced for the explosion she fully expected.

Karen was in shock. Sarah had wished Toby away? Why? Quietly she spoke. "You wished Toby away. Is that why he is more advanced than other children his age?"

"I guess so. The last time we fought about me babysitting him I redirected my anger from you to him because someone had gone in my room and gave him Lancelot again. It wasn't the bear, just that I had no consideration as to how I felt. But, I begged for Jareth to return him and even defeated the labyrinth to get Toby back. I'm sorry." Sarah was shaking from the fear of losing the only parent who gave a damn about her.

Instead, Karen sat down beside her and gave the scared girl a hug. "I was partially to blame by blowing up at you like I did. And I'm proud of you for winning Toby back. After all I know it was hard from experience. Is that why I saw Hoggle disappearing and a goblin pretending to be a toy the last time I walked in without knocking?"

Sarah smiled and fought hard to keep from chuckling at the memory. "And that was why you had that look on your face. Like you knew them, but didn't want to believe that they were there."

"Yes. So, how often does a girl like Sarah show up to beat you, King Jareth?" Karen smirked at him, which made Sarah explode with laughter.

Jareth could hide the pride-filled smile that the sight gave him. "Sarah is the only one to have ever defeated the labyrinth, Karen. And the only one to have ever conquer my heart."

"Whoa! Wait one minute! Your heart? Does this mean what I think it does? Sarah?" Karen exploded at that.

"Where our relationship goes is up to Sarah, Karen. I love her, and only want what makes her happy. I just hope that being my wife one day will make her so." Jareth interceded before Sarah could say a word.

Did he really say that? Was Jareth in love with her? Sarah felt her heart race with joy! "You're the only one who has made me happy in so long Jareth. Are you asking me something?"

Jareth knelt beside her and took both of Sarah's hands into his own. "Don't answer this until I can show you what our life would be like. But yes, I am asking you to marry me. To make me the happiest fae in the universe, by sharing the rest of our lives together."

"May I answer you now, since I already know the answer to your question?" Sarah grinned.

Jareth hoped beyond hope that meant she would be his wife, and that she would still feel that way after she saw what lie in store for her as the Goblin Queen and future High Queen of the Underground. "Wait until after the party tonight. I think suffering through one of the most hectic days in the Labyrinth as its Winter Queen should give you an idea of what you might get yourself into."

"Well, now where is Toby?" Karen was happy for her stepdaughter. It was time that Sarah found someone that made her happy, just as Robert once had for Karen.

Sarah swallowed. "Jareth's little sister, Alana, is playing with him while we came to bring you to the party and we deal with dad and uncle Dan."

"I see. Would you like me to call them up here?" Karen was proud that Sarah had the courage to face the men who had destroyed her life.

Jareth had this planned out well. "No, I think that my magic can pull them to the castle easily enough. Shall we ladies?"

Both women giggled as they took hold of the arms Jareth offered – Sarah on his right, and Karen on his left. First he created two crystals and sent then through Sarah's old bedroom door (which Karen had left opened partially). Then the three of them transported to the throne room.

During the transport he had changed not only his own clothes to the outfit Sarah remembered him wearing the first time they met, but Sarah looked down at herself to find that she was now wearing the gown from her crystal fantasy ball!

"Jareth! You know that this is my favorite gown. Thank you."

He smiled genuinely at the joy in her face. "It also suits you as the Winter Queen of the Labyrinth Kingdom. Now for the final touch. A crown like the one I wear."

With the flick of his wrist, Jareth created a silver snowflake pendent and chain. Sarah gasped as he hung it around her neck. When the clasp shut tight, Jareth's throne moved to their left slightly and a white crystalline throne identical to his appeared.

"A Queen should rightly sit next to the King who adores her." Jareth whispered into her ear as he moved his lips to just behind Sarah's ear, like he had when they had first begun their game three years before.

She only tensed slightly from surprise and the heat his warm breath on her skin created within her. She looked up into his mismatched eyes with pride and love shimmering in her own. "A King she adores equally so."

Taking her hand they both regally took to their thrones. Sarah had her head lifted high and a brilliant smile on her face. Jareth's own face held a smiled of joy he hadn't felt settled there in so long. Karen was in silent awe at the couple they made.

When the sound of two crystals rolling along the stone floor captured all three of their attentions, the mood and ambiance within that room dropped fast.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah could see that Jareth had become that Goblin King she first met once again. Her father was going to get it from her only love. For the first time since the idea of facing her father and uncle came up, Sarah felt completely safe.

Jareth stole a glance at his beloved. He saw the joy and security that glowed in her eyes when she too glanced his way. And then she quickly put on a mask that nearly rivaled his own when she first defied him so long before. Yes, she would make quite a Goblin Queen.

When the two crystals came to a stop in the holding area he held wished away children in, they slowly began to grow and lengthen vertically. After a few moments both popped with a spray of glitter bursting out. Stunned and disoriented, but otherwise unharmed, Robert and Dan both were shocked of where they were and who was glaring down at them from a throne!

"Sarah, you are breaking your restraining order." Robert snapped, unnerved by everything.

Dan on the other hand was undressing the girl with his eyes. "Unless you want to be a good girl and tell the truth."

"Truth is a concept you could never comprehend, Daniel Williams." Sarah snapped sharply. Shocking Karen who, decided that this was Sarah's fight not hers, nevertheless remained quiet.

Jareth too wanted this to be Sarah's fight, but he had grown to already dislike this Daniel creature. "And it would be in your own best interest to stop lusting after my Winter Queen in my presence."

"And who the hell are you?" Robert barked at Jareth.

But it was Sarah who answered. "He is Jareth the King of the Goblins, my hero, and my love. And you would do well to speak with a little more respect before you find yourself swimming in the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can scream for help!"

Karen had to clasp her mouth shut with both of her hands to keep from giving out a belly laugh, and Jareth too found it hard to keep a straight face at that. "Why my dear, you took the words out of my mouth."

"I've been wanting to throw that at him for sometime now." Sarah grinned sneakily at the fae she decided right after her adventure was the only man who would ever truly make her whole.

"Oh please, she's a slut just like her mother! Even Robbie knows that." Dan shot.

Jareth's fierce look made Dan wished he had kept his mouth shut instantly. "To charge such is a serious action in my kingdom. Especially so when it is my Winter Queen you are speaking of, and when I know the truth.  I have brought you both here to pay for the harm you have bestowed upon my Sarah."

And with that Jareth created two crystals. Sarah was hit with an inspiration. "Jareth, can I ask a favor?"

"Name it, my Queen." Jareth preferred to drop the 'Winter' from Sarah's title. In his heart, she would forever be his Queen.

Sarah gave him a secretive grin that promised a plan worthy of the scum before them both. She whispered and the grin on his face became dirty. "Why Sarah, I never thought that **_you_** would ever come up with such a plan. It's perfect."

Jareth gazed into the crystal for split second before shattering it at Dan's feet.  It sent to glitter that twirled and enveloped Dan, who is shriek echoed and reverberated through the room as he disappeared into thin air. Karen was stunned and Robert was horrified, knowing that it was his turn next to face  the Goblin King for the honor of his Queen.

"What did you do to him? where is he? Answer me this minute young lady!" Robert growled at Sarah.

Jareth shot out of his throne, and in two steps was literally eye-to-eye with the man who just might become his father-in-law – that is given his Sarah would say yes to his earlier question.  "You sir gave up to right to order my Sarah the moment you took her from your home and thrust her into the most pitiful excuse of a shelter I have ever seen in all of my years. And I am older than you by centuries! Now I suggest that you begin to address my Sarah in a voice that her title commands!"

That stunned both Sarah and Karen. Robert took a breath, but did not stop glaring at the man in front of him. "I apologize Sarah. Will you please tell me what has happened to my brother?"

"As to what is happening to Daniel, I have no idea – that was Jareth's punishment to dole out. I simply couldn't look at him anymore, so I asked Jareth to ship Daniel off to an oubliette other than the one I was in the last time I was here in the Underground."

Robert didn't like the sound of that. "What is an oubliette?"

"As Hoggle explained it to me. It a place you put someone to forget about them. Basically a cave in the ground." Sarah said with the strong voice she once defied Jareth with.

Her voice gave Jareth joy. This was giving her the confidence he knew she would need in the future hours. "As to my punishment on the scum who dared to try raping my Sarah, he has two paths that the crystal is going to force his mind to walk. First he will suffer what would have happened if her had raped my Sarah and impregnated her. And then he would walk the path my Queen was forced to endure – with the exception of my intercession Toby secured. Your brother would suffer the suicide Sarah would have ended her life with if Toby had not wished himself and I to her side in time."

Inside Sarah shuttered. That was the worse of punishments.

"He didn't do anything to her! Sarah is a whore like her mother!" Robert snapped. If the apartment was that bad it was her own fault!

Sarah rushed to grab Jareth's fists. It was the only thing that saved Robert's life. "Jareth, please. Just make him see the truth! Make him stand there and see it all from the outside and not be able to intercede."

Jareth grinned an evil smirk at that. "Once again you have made a wise decision, my Sarah. What the Queen you are. More now than I saw in you in our last meeting."

Glancing at the crystal in his hand, Jareth flung it to the floor. As it shattered, the glitter swirled around the man's body and pulled Robert's mind to another place.

Karen rushed over. Even if he was an ass at times, she loved him. "Jareth …"

"He will not be physically harmed, Karen. But, now the truth will come to his eyes." Jareth sneered.

Sarah too still loved her father. She only questioned if she'd ever trust or respect them man again. Jareth's voice brought Sarah to the moment.

"Come, I'm sure that Toby will love that his mother is here." As they had left Aboveground, Jareth left the room with both ladies on either arm.

A tear slowly ran down Robert's face. How could he have done that to his baby girl?

* * *

Am I vicious or what? Next chapter won't have Robert's punishment – that is the chapter following the next one. Jareth told ya what Daniel is suffering – feel free to be as evil towards the guy as you all want. That is unless you want me to write it up. That chapter I will be sending by private email, and will be as graphic as the reader wishes (send the requests to my addy.

Next it is time for Sarah to meet Jareth's parents!


	7. 7

Now it is time for Sarah to meet Jareth's parents. Next chapter will be from her daddy's POV – promise. If you want Dan's POV, I'll email it to whoever asks for it and tells me what rating they want (believe me, I have been in Sarah's shoes too many times, so it can get as graphic as you would like).

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

* * *

Chapter Seven

As the three of them walked towards the back gardens, Alana intercepted. "There you two are! Mother and father have already arrived and are upset that you and Sarah were not there to greet them, Jareth."

"Karen, this is my younger sister, Alana. This is Sarah's stepmother, Karen, little sister." Jareth introduced the ladies. "And as to our parents, I am sure they will understand mine and Sarah's tardiness.

"Well, it had better be a good explanation, son." Came a deep voice.

Toby squealed and rushed in. "Mommy! You're here too! Isn't this place great?"

"I have only seen one room right now, but given how you're acting I am sure that you adore it." Karen grinned as her son grabbed a tight hold on her.

Jareth smiled at an older woman who walked into the hall to stand next to the deep voiced man. "Hello mother."

"It takes a mortal boy to remind my son how to treat his mother? What have you to say for yourself, Jareth?"

Jareth took Sarah's hand into his own and gently pulled her closer to his side. "Sarah and I had a situation to deal with that took a little longer than we first expected it would. Mother … father, may I present my Winter Queen – Lady Sarah Williams, the only mortal to have ever defeated the Labyrinth – and her stepmother – Karen Williams. Obviously you have met her younger brother, Tobias. Sarah … Karen, these are my parents, High King Eban and High Queen Tryamon."

"Ah the young lady who was able to put my son in his place! So, Jareth chose you for his Winter Queen this year. Looks like I should stay nearby, in case you could use help." Tryamon smiled softly as she hugged Sarah.

Tryamon was ravishing! She only just looked slightly older than Jareth in her face, but they were similar enough to be siblings. She had shimmering dark hair curling all around her, except for her bangs … which were a glistening icy crystal white. She was thin, tall, and glowed with beauty. Her eyes were a beautiful earthy hazel that glimmered with joy.

She was dressed in a white and silver dress that flowed down to the floor in layers and was held up with glittery silver ribbons. Clasped to her shoulders and flowing down her back to the floor was a white and interior silver train.

Sarah already knew she would grow to love this woman. "I'd love that."

Eban on the other hand was opposite of his son. He was only slightly taller than Sarah, icy blue eyes, tanned skin and almost reminded the young woman of a Viking warrior. 

The only thing that marked father and son as similar was the hair color. Eban had his pulled back in a low ponytail down his back. It looked to be all one length, as if he rarely cut it.

He was dressed as finely as any king in Sarah's fairytale books, but in all dark browns, grays, and greens.

Then his face cracked a thin smile. "Smarts, courage, determination, and beauty. Jareth has been quite blessed by being drawn to you Lady Sarah."

For the first time, Sarah relaxed and smiled. "Thank you your majesty. I was blessed too that he didn't hate me for leaving the last time."

"Oh my dear, that was what taught him the greatest lesson. That one cannot force another to love, it has to grow naturally." Tryamon chuckled as she again hugged Sarah.

Eban glanced around a moment. "And will we be meeting your father?"

Jareth barely kept his anger in check. "He and Sarah's uncle was the situation Sarah and I had to deal with."

The group went out into the garden, and Sarah told her story (including the meeting with her father and uncle) once again. Tryamon pulled her into her arms when it hurt the worse and allowed Sarah to weep once she was done with the tale. 

Like Jareth, Eban too was growling. "A wise punishment you have given your father, Sarah. Will you ever forgive him?"

"I don't know. I still love him because he is my father, but things might never get to where they once were for us." Sarah finally admitted after allowing her tears to stop and sitting up from Tryamon's embrace.

"Let's worry about that later. Right now, Sarah has much to do as the Winter Queen. There is a ball to plan and guests to invite." Tryamon sighed.

She knew exactly how the couple felt for one another, but also saw that her little boy had matured somewhat. Jareth was doing this for Sarah's benefit rather than showing her off. He wanted her to see how wonderful she was and what being a Queen was really like.

The girls left, and Jareth admitted that Tryamon's assumption was correct. He wanted Sarah to have the chance to see what kind of life marrying him would give her – both the good and the bad of it.

* * *

Robert continued to cry as he saw the truth from the eyes of a third person. He remembered what first caught his attention as he and Karen started to walk out the door that night. A muffled cry … Sarah's cry.

Being afraid that she had been hurt, he and Karen had rushed back up the stairs. But, in his ghostly form, Robert was able to go see for himself what had really happened.

Dan was in her bedroom and Sarah was on the bed reading her Labyrinth book. Robert saw the look in his brother's eyes as the guy shut the door and locked it. "Hey beautiful, what are you reading?"

"The Labyrinth. Um, I have to asked dad something before he and Karen leave." Sarah muttered as she leapt off of her bed and tried to dodge Dan's hands.

'**Good girl, baby.**' Robert called out, but wasn't heard.

Dan grabbed her anyway. "Their already gone. How about we have the match we talked about this morning? Mmm, you smell so good."

"Please stop, uncle Dan. I don't like this." Sarah sobbed out.

"We both know you want this bad. The way you dressed today, the way you moved around, the way you glanced at me, the way you touched me, your tone of voice with me, the way you were laying on that bed just now … oh yeah, you must want me in you bad." Dan panted out as her pulled Sarah close and groped her intimate places.

Sarah tugged out of his arms and slapped Dan hard. He glared a death stare at her and slapped her back twice as hard with his closed fist, making Sarah cry out in pain.

'**That was what Karen and I heard. Oh baby, I'm so sorry.**' Robert felt his stomach twist, and though he wanted to close his eyes – he found they were glued open. He had no choice but to watch it all.

Sarah rushed to the door and got it unlocked, but before she could open it Dan grabbed her hair and pulled her back into his embrace for a deep kiss. In her struggling she was able to knock him back against her wall, but he only drew her back to his body and his kisses.

Robert shook with rage, anger, fear, and disgust. '**Please don't make me watch this again!**'

But his plead was unanswered and unheard. The Goblin King didn't care about this lowly thing that was once a man Jareth respected because Robert had Sarah's love and devotion.

Robert and his wife stormed into the room, and saw the scene wrong. In his eyes then, it looked as if Sarah had Dan pinned to the wall in a deep kiss and Dan had his hands up to push her off. "What the hell is going on here?!?"

"Daddy help me, please!" Sarah panted out after Robert's cursing broke Dan's lip lock on her.

Dan however had something else to say. "Robby, get this whore off of me! She wants me to pop her cherry!"

"Liar! You're trying to rape me!" Sarah screamed as she slapped Dan's face again.

This time Robert shoved her onto her bed, Karen cried out. "Robert! Calm down!"

"Get out the both of you now!" Robert roared.

Toby started crying, so Karen rushed to his room. From behind Sarah saw the superior smirk on Dan's face … and now Robert did too. Dan left the room and shut the door behind him.

Off to the side, Robert saw how terrified Sarah was. God, he had been the one to make her feel that way! '**I am so sorry baby girl.**'

"What do you think you were doing? Is that what I raised you up to be? A whore? Answer me young lady!"

Sarah was in tears and choking on her sobs. "Daddy …"

"Don't you dare call me that! You little tramp! Get out of my house and don't you dare come back! Do you understand? I want you out of our lives for good!" Robert smacked her hard across the face.

Sarah landed on her knees weeping in agony. "Please listen to me daddy."

"You are nothing to me you lying slut! Now get out of my house! When I get back you had better be gone!" And with that Robert tore out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He left Karen there and drove off for God knows where.

Karen helped Sarah pack and they were nearly finished when Robert slammed his way back in the house about and hour later. Without a word he started grabbing Sarah's things and threw them into his car. Once he got the last of it, he ripped the sobbing girl out of his wife's arms and threw her into the back seat.

For the duration of the trip he said not a word, and Sarah could stop weeping. Looking back at those moments of pain, Robert felt as if he had raped Sarah himself. His poor little girl needed him and what did he do? '**Oh Sarah. I doubt that you will believe me, but I am so sorry. I was an asshole for treating you like that. I know that you will never forgive me, just like I'll never forgive myself.**'

They stopped behind a diner, Robert pulled all of Sarah's things out and threw them into an apartment two flights up, and then he ripped Sarah out of his car, dragged her up the stairs, and threw her in slamming the door shut without a word – not even a goodbye. Sarah broke down further into tears as the truth hit her – her father no longer loved her.

'**I do love you, baby girl. I was just hurt and angry. I was wrong. If I could have it to do all over again, I would have calmed down and seen the truth.**' Robert tried to wrap his arms around her, but they flowed right through the weeping girl. This was the past, and there was nothing he could do about it.

As the days pasted Sarah's life got increasingly worse. Dan sent a message to her at work, pretending to be Robert, promising to help her by turning on her electricity and water. It never happened, making Sarah feel lower. Dan showed up the next night when Sarah was leaving work, and tried to talk her into his bed – promising to get her back in the family. Sarah walked away after slapping Dan soundly across the face.

Robert laughed out loud at the sight of that. '**Now that's my baby girl! Good job Sarah.**'

What she didn't notice the next day, but Robert did, was that Dan showed up to visit with Sarah's boss, who was an old friend of the guy. Sarah ended up being asked to work some overtime that night. She was relieved because it meant more money in her check, but Robert wished he could have interceded. Sarah was nearly raped by her boss and ended up fired for refusing his advances.

The end of that week it all hit her hard. She walked to the restaurant in the hopes that she could get warm. Sarah's rent was due, and she spent her last dollar for a cup of hot chocolate – thankfully, the waitress was nice enough to pay off the last twenty cents for Sarah.

The drink helped, and the heating in the business did as well. But her heart was shattered. She had tried to talk to Karen, but was informed to never call the house again. Her only contact with her beloved brother was hearing him scream for her to come home.

Going home she wondered to herself why she locked her door when there was nothing to steal. She went through the cabinets for something to eat – coming up with a can of soda, a can of cranberry sauce, some bleach, and some dish soap. She had officially hit bottom – just because she wanted to save herself for Jareth. 

Slowly she sipped the soda and quickly got colder. Wrapping her worn, thin blanket around her body did little to help. She moved, bounced, and did anything to keep warm, but it was hard. When she was sure nothing else could go wrong, the landlord pounded on her door. Even he tried to get Sarah into bed with him.

Robert was proud when Sarah spurned the sick weirdo. But, it cost Sarah the only place she had to protect her somewhat from the cold.

That was when Robert noticed the pair by the window. Toby had shown Jareth where Sarah was. Now Robert was certain that his baby girl had some hope left in her life. After all she had been sitting next to this guy as his Winter Queen – whatever that was.

"Jareth … I miss you so much! Do you know how much I love you?" Sarah gasped through her tears.

Robert wasn't shocked like Sarah was when Toby answered her. "Yeah he does sissy, because I told him."

Sarah pulled the little boy into her arms and did all that she could to keep him warm. It made Robert proud that his little girl still loved her brother so much, and that the feeling was shared visa versa.

And then Robert found himself in that throne room again, only now he was alone.

Karen had been right. He had betrayed his family because he had held his brother so high on a pedestal that Robert refused to hear what anyone else had to say. And now he was as alone as his baby had been for so long. When he found Dan that would never be a problem again.

Then Hoggle came into the room. "Humph, so you's Sarah's father? Come on, I's been told to take ya to your room so you's can eat and get ready for the Winter Ball."

* * *

Well? I know that it took a long time. School's a pain, and my ISP payment is way over due! Not quite finished with Dan's punishment yet, but it is coming along. In fact unless I am told otherwise, everyone will end up with the crude descriptive version (somewhere between NC-17 and X in the next few hours). Still taking orders. Dan's punishment is only going out to those who ask for it. I'll have it done before I put up the next chapter. If you're not sure that I got it, send me another order request.


	8. 8 UNCLE DAN'S WELL DESERVED PUNISHMENT

Here' what Dan got!

Oh and this **Dan** means the one being punished – it would be confusing without that.

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

* * *

Dan's Punishment

Dan's body slammed into a hard dirty floor, but that was all he could see at first. The place was pitch black! And then came the scraping and chuckling – Dan wasn't alone!

"Who is that? … Whoever you are, I have a black belt in karate!" Dan lied to make himself to seem tougher than he really was.

But the high-pitched laughing went up a pitch. "That don't matter here. So, your's the thing that hurt our Winter Queen. The one who pushed her away from her home so that she wouldn't summon us any more? Be grateful that it is only me and not one of the others the King could have sent."

A flame flashed and flickered into life, revealing a little old man with a large amount of jewelry hanging from his right hip and an oversized head. The fool was only up to Dan's hip in height. This would be too easy! "Who are you?"

"Hoggle – High Chancellor to the Goblin King and his Winter Queen." He was proud to finally add that title to Sarah's name. The dwarf always liked her, and knew she would be the best Queen ever seen in the Labyrinth. After all, she had defeated the maze and won the heart of its King.

Dan decided to go for the money angle. "Listen I have some jewels back home … I'll give them all to you if you help me get back to Sarah and make sure the two of us can be alone for a couple of hours. I just want to talk to her and tell her how sorry I am. How about it?"

For the first time in his life Hoggle growled darker than he ever did about Jareth in the past! "You think you can buy your way into Sarah's presence alone? I 'otta call in all of her friends and have them hear this!"

Then the dwarf jerked a second and was silent, except for the low growling in his throat. "Fine, I'll do as I was ordered and nothin' more. You had better be grateful that his majesty has been asked that no physical harm come to ya. Now for his majesty's gift"

Dan didn't like how the old man was laughing high-spiritedly again. The guy produced a crystal from the side his jewels hung on. Before Dan could move the little creature had thrown the sphere hard at his feet.

Dan panicked as he felt his body freeze in the place he was standing. The old man seemingly melted away into the air, chuckling with a hate-filled glare in his eyes.

The second his head froze with the rest of his body, Dan realized that his was in trouble. What if something was to get in here while he was frozen like this … and what if it liked meat?

And then he felt himself being pulled away. Dan closed his eyes with dread. He had no idea where he was or where he was being take to, but he had a feeling it was going to be bad news for him. A voice cooed in his mind, ~ _Now the real punishment begins._ ~

He could feel himself being stuffed into what felt like a soft box. A moment later it was almost as if he were in a bed. He recognized Sarah's perfume in a split second. Did these creatures wanted him away from Sarah or in bed with her?

An alarm clock blared and his eyes opened … or was it his eyes? Dan felt strange; almost disconnected and connected all at once.

He saw a feminine hand shut it off. He instantly realized that he was in Sarah's room, lying in her bed. But, where was she? 

That same hand added with another to rub **_his_** eyes? What was going on here?

Then he sat up without trying, got out of the bed, and went over to Sarah's vanity. That was when the truth hit him hard. He was inside of Sarah's body!

"Sarah! Sarah, it's uncle Dan! I'm inside of you!" He screamed, but she didn't take any heed. He was in her, but couldn't talk to her!

As she began combing her silky dark hair, he felt her working the brush through as if it was his own head the bristles were being pulled through. That explained it.

He was disconnected to keep him from communicating with her, but connected so that he would sense every sensation and emotion she would go through. How damn ironic when he saw himself sneak into her room.

"Hey sunshine. How about we wrestle for a while? Let's see if you can pin this old man again." Dan seductively said as he rubbed Sarah's shoulders – which were growing more and more tense.

"Tell me that it didn't sound that lame! No wonder she wasn't into jumping me. I wouldn't either." **Dan** complained from within Sarah.

* * *

Life as an Unwed Mother 

'**_I don't know why, but this feels too weird. I don't like when he looks at me that way. And his touches feel dirty. Where is daddy when I need him most?_**' **Dan** could hear Sarah think to herself.

"_I'm not touching you dirty. You know it feels good, you just won't let it warm that frigid cunt of yours!_" **Dan** screamed from inside of her.

Karen's voice came up from the stairs. "Sarah, could you take come down and take care of Toby for a little bit while I make breakfast?"

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. '**_Thank you Karen. You'll never know how much I love you right now._**'

"_You love her my ass! I can't believe you wanted to hold that little piece of shit rather than giving me some of that 'love' as you call it. I'll bet that you're into women. Bet Karen gets all the pussy she wants without even having to ask._" **Dan** growled within Sarah, but the teen smiled triumphantly as she stood up and quickly headed for her door.

"I had better go down now." Sarah didn't even wait for a reply before running down the stairs.

She didn't say anything to Karen, just picked up Toby and started cuddling him. **Dan** snickered in her body. '_Ain't saying nothing. Oh, you want it and you know it._'

Sarah carried Toby into the living room and sat down in the rocker to read the boy a story, or so it looked. She whispered low as she opened the book. "I'm worried Toby. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Call your friends."

"I can't. I'm probably just over reacting any way."

Toby shook his head with a grim look on his face. "I don't think so sissy. Please call them or the King you love so much."

"He hates me Toby. I beat him, defied him, and threw his love back in his face. No, the Goblin King will never come to me. I lost him forever."

"But, what if he loves you still?"

Sarah didn't get the chance to react to it, Karen called out that breakfast was ready. Sarah sighed and followed her brother to the kitchen, and barely hid back her shutter when she made eye contact with her uncle.

Every time he came in view, or touched her, or winked at her, Sarah got near physically sick to her stomach. And then the day got worse when her father came home.

"Hey Sarah. Listen could you do me a favor? Some people I know from work are having a party at a really nice restaurant tonight, and they have invited Karen and me to join them. Think you could watch Toby?"

Sarah smiled, feeling safe now that her dad was there. He would protected her … of that she was sure. "Sure daddy. Um … listen …"

"I would pumpkin, but I have to tell Karen and get ready to go. Hey Dan! This will be great. Sarah just agreed to watch Toby tonight so that Karen and I could go out. Want to join us?"

Dan's smiled darkened. Sarah felt like her heart was going to shatter! **Dan** chuckled as he remembered all of the plans he had in his head for his niece at that moment. '_That would have been quite the night. Come on Sarah, we both know you have an itch that needs scratching. Your uncle has the tool to scratch it, but you want some fairytale guy to come in your room and do you. That is not fair, pretty one._'

~ _I wonder what your basis for comparison is._ _Perhaps you will change your mind once you endure what might have happened to my Winter Queen if you had your choice? _~

"Nah, I've barely seen anything of my favorite little niece. Think I'll stick around and keep her company." Dan pulled Sarah close to him, making her shutter in fear.

From within Sarah, **Dan** was only then comprehending the situation he was in. '_Oh God No! Please say I won't be feeling that! I want it from my perspective not hers! Please, I'll do anything! Just not getting it as her!_'

~ _You would torture my Sarah with this fate, and yet refuse to face it yourself?_ ~ The voice growled angrily.

Only then did **Dan** realize who was talking to him. Sarah's precious Goblin King. '_Guys aren't built for that kind of pain! I'll leave her alone … I swear it!_'

~ _I know that you will be leaving her alone. Even if my Sarah decides to return Aboveground, I would make certain that you would never come within line of sight of her!_ ~ Jareth condemned **Dan** to his fate – feeling Sarah lose her virginity by rape.

Robert refused to hear any of Sarah's arguments and told her to go keep her uncle company in the living room. She barely avoided it by saying that she had to finish some reading while she had the chance, and rushed to her room.

Sarah wanted to lock the door so badly, but if Toby was alone with Dan – Sarah didn't want to think he would abuse Toby, but she didn't want to take that chance.

'_You sick little tramp! I'm not into screwing little boys! Maybe you only think that because that's what you'd like to do._' **Dan** accused.

Something strange happened next. He felt himself connect tighter to Sarah's sense of touch! '_Stop it!_'

~ _That afraid of feeling what you had planned for your little niece? Such a pity._ ~

Sarah ran back through the play she adored, and had brought her to her love – the Goblin King. '**_Oh Jareth. I'm so scared. It should be a wonderful night. I should be looking forward to sharing my bed with you. It should be you taking claim of my virginity. But, now I sit here dreading the time my father and Karen leave. Toby's already asleep … leaving me without any manner of protection. I'd call on the others, but I don't want him hurting them. Dan can be ruthless. I saw him in a drunken rage beat my aunt Kat while she was holding their daughter in her arms._**'

'_The whore got what was coming to her! And you're damn right that I'd put those friends of yours out of commission if they tried to stop me from getting your cherry instead of your precious Jareth!_' **Dan** shouted, but Sarah still didn't hear him.

Again this angered Jareth into action. Now **Dan** had no sense of Sarah whatsoever! The thoughts and feelings were still alien to him, but he was the only essence in Sarah's body now! '_This isn't fair!_'

**Dan** as Sarah grabbed his stomach as a menstrual type cramp tore through his/her belly. ~ _That should teach you to never use my Sarah's line again. And this should teach you to never threaten my Sarah. One last spell and I will leave you to your punishment. Now it is not Sarah being raped, but you. You will suffer her feelings, pains, sufferings, unable to speak for yourself or think for yourself – in essence you become Sarah. Let's see if you can deal with this little slice._ ~

**Dan** no longer felt disconnected from the situation. Nor could he feel that itching in the back of his consciousness that he decided had been that King in his mind. An eye blink later he was completely Sarah Williams.

The time raced by, and then it was time for them to leave her with him! She shuttered inside as she tried to hide in her book. '**_Jareth … I hate Dan so much because of this! I hate him._**'

**Dan** saw himself walk into the room, and for the first moment he really knew there was no one going to save him from this – funny that was exactly how Sarah felt. "Hey beautiful, what are you reading?"

"The Labyrinth. Um, I have to asked dad something before he and Karen leave." Sarah stuttered out. Inside of her, **Dan** felt as if he was about to hurl.

As it had happened, he grabbed a hold of her arm long before she ever got to the door. "Their already gone. How about we have the match we talked about this morning? Mmm, you smell so good."

**Dan** couldn't get over how creepy it was being groped by himself like this.

"Please stop, uncle Dan. I don't like this." Sarah sobbed out.

It was the truth. **Dan** wasn't enjoying this. But there was no way he could stop it either. The look in his own eye told **Dan** there was no way out. And then he heard the car start and drive away. His last hope was gone.

"We both know you want this bad. The way you dressed today, the way you moved around, the way you glanced at me, the way you touched me, your tone of voice with me, the way you were laying on that bed just now … oh yeah, you must want me in you bad."

Sarah pulled her hand away and slapped Dan hard. Inside of her, **Dan** braced for what he knew was coming. He saw his fist clench, pull up, and then slap Sarah hard on the cheek. He hadn't meant to hit her so hard. If she hadn't got him so angry! Why couldn't she have just been a good girl and put out like she should have?

Inside of Sarah, **Dan** panicked. He wanted out of this crazy dream, and now! He rushed for the door and after a few beats got the door unlocked. But, that was all.

Dan grabbed Sarah by the hair on her head and yanked her away from the door and into his embrace for a deep kiss. Sarah tried to shove him away, but only succeeded in pinning Dan against the wall – giving him leverage. He picked up his niece had pinned her on her bed.

"Shut up Sarah. Do you want to wake up Toby? Do you want him to watch me make you a full woman?" Dan growled into her ear.

In Sarah's body, **Dan** freaked hard. '_I would have never said that! This is a piece of shit! Now let me out of this!_'

Sarah on the other hand freaked for an entirely different reason. "Please don't. Please."

"Aw, pretty Sarah saving her cherry for someone special? Some little pretty boy? Now Sarah, you know you should always keep it in the family. Otherwise you could get some disease. And besides you get a big belly, then I can take good care of you. No little boy can say that – even if her stuck around when you gave him the news." Dan suavely purred into her ear.

"Please stop! Don't do this. Please." Sarah was crying harder but kept it down so at least Toby would remain innocent. He was all that was left on her mind now.

Inside of her **Dan** was weeping harder than she ever did. This was really happening! This Goblin King had to be sick! '_Please, don't do this to me! Please, I'll admit to everything!_'

**Dan** sighed with relief when he felt that familiar tingling sensation in the back of his mind. Sarah's precious King had returned. ~ _Don't be so at ease. I only dropped by to inform you that there would be no need for any confessions. See Sarah's father is seeing everything as it truly happened. I must admit that Sarah is very creative in doling out punishments. She would make the most excellent of Queens if I can convince her to marry me. And if what you have done to her hinders that possibility … for you … it will be such a pity. Ha, ha, ha. One other thing. I would never suffer my Sarah to this torture. It may be her virgin body, but it will be you completely. Have fun._ ~

And with that **Dan** was Sarah once again. And to make things worse he found that while Jareth had been talking Sarah had fainted. Giving Dan full access to stripping and tying her down!

Now Dan had her mouth taped shut! "This way no one will hear us have some fun, pretty Sarah."

**Dan** however didn't have the luxury of being unconscious. He was still very aware of everything happening around him. He heard himself strip, felt the bed shift as he climbed in, and Sarah's legs pull apart. Then came a squirting sound -- the lubricant.

To **Dan** it was cold and wet. Dan just knew it would make taking Sarah all the easier. God no!

In one full thrust Dan buried himself into her body, shocking Sarah awake and causing her to scream against the tape as tears poured out of her eyes. However stifled she was, inside **Dan** was holding his gut, doubled over, and breaking the sound barrier with his shrieks of pain. '_God help me! This hurts! If she'd just loosen up it wouldn't hurt so bad!_'

He felt his intruding manhood stretch Sarah and rip apart her maidenhead. Sarah's body tensed up and it made the pain worse as Dan proceeded to thrust viscously. "Oh yea, baby girl you are so tight! You wanted this so bad, well now you have it. I'm not going to last long this first time baby. Shit, here it comes!"

And then it happened. A warm oozy liquid filled her body. Sarah thrashed in fear and disgust. Her uncle had came inside of her – and he didn't know she was fertile! Dan took this the wrong way. "Oh yes, you're finally giving in. Mmm, that's it girl. Make it tighter. There's some more baby juice for ya."

After a few minutes of remaining buried inside of her, Dan pulled out as fast as he had driven in – hurting Sarah some more. "Whoa little girl. Did you ever get juicy at the end there. I know you came for me. And that means you love it this way. All tied up and gagged. I think I'll leave you this way a little while. And then we can play once I'm recharged. Sleep some kido, cause the night's just started for you."

Then Dan left to eat and watch some porn – getting ideas for things to do to his little whore. Sarah lay there weeping. She was raped and knew even more that Jareth would want nothing more to do with her.

In the three hours her parents were gone, Dan rode Sarah seven different ways, made her clean up the evidence, and broke her spirit completely. He made her his half-willing sex slave.

For the next month, Dan stayed with the family off and on. Every chance he got Dan got some kind of sexual favor off of Sarah. And then she started getting sick in the mornings. Karen noticed that Sarah's monthly hadn't come.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Karen." Sarah said as she methodically pulled her brush through her hair, all the while think of ways to kill herself and end the pain.

Within her **Dan** too was shaken and sick. '_This is beyond cruel and unusual punishment. I get the point! I'll leave! Just get me out of this crazy nightmare! Damn it Karen! Use your head! This isn't fair!_'

Once again **Dan** felt that tickling itch in the back of his mind, meaning that the Goblin King had come back. '_Please let me go. I'm so sorry and I learned what my poor niece would have gone through thoroughly. Please let me wake up and it be a dream._'

~ _No. And, seeing that you did not learn from the last time you used my sweet Queen's line, I take away your sense of self. Which makes the pain and torment all the more real and powerful._ ~ Jareth growled before leaving, **Dan's** sense of being inside of rather than being Sarah fading away with the monarch's presence. '_Noooooooo!_'

Karen wasn't going to let this go. There was definitely something going on. "Sarah, I know that something is wrong. Listen we're going to go see Dr. Kyleton. No arguments young lady. Now get ready, we're going as soon as your father gets home."

But, while Karen was waiting for Robert, Dan had his way with Sarah again. And that proved to be his undoing.

At the doctor's office, Sarah was silent as the woman reported the awful truth to Karen. "Pregnant? But Sarah has been shut up in the house for this past month, and she hasn't been on a date in a year. Sarah, who got you pregnant baby girl?"

When Karen tried to brush her stepdaughter's hair away from the girl's eyes Sarah winced as if afraid of being slapped. Dr. Kyleton noted the reaction. "I think that Sarah was raped, Karen. How long has she been withdrawn?"

"About a month, why?"

The doctor shook her head sadly. "Sarah is about a month pregnant."

"Oh Sarah. Who did this to you?"

"There's more Karen. I'm suspecting whoever got her pregnant has had intercourse with her before you brought Sarah to see me. I found fresh semen in her tract." Kyleton explained.

That broke Sarah into sobs. Karen gathered the girl in her arms and tried to comfort her. "Sarah, who was it?"

"Uncle Dan."

That made Karen growl. She looked over at the doctor. "Can you call the police?"

"I have already gathered up a sample for them to process, and they should be at your house in the hour. And I have a friend next door who runs a DNA lab. I can have the results by the time they show up."

Twenty minutes later they were home. Karen worried and fussed over her expecting little girl. She had Sarah on the couch resting covered with an afghan. Then Robert and Dan walked into the room.

"Any idea why Sarah's been getting sick so much lately?" Robert kissed his wife's cheek.

Karen glared hotly over at her brother-in-law as she watched him stripping her daughter with his eyes. "Sarah is pregnant. And Dan is the baby's father."

Dan swallowed and came up with a remark fast. "I don't think so. Why would I bed my precious niece? Karen you are sick."

"No, you are sick and stupid. The doctor already has the lab working on the DNA test." She wanted to tear this monster apart with her bear hands.

"How can he? Sarah ain't that far along. Maybe a month if she's lucky." Dan shot off without thinking about it.

Robert now glared at his elder brother. He wouldn't touch his baby like that, would he? "How would you know that?"

"Cause Robbie she ain't that big and she bled last month big time." That was it.

Luckily the cops showed up right then. Otherwise, Robert probably would have killed Dan.

Sarah was taken out of the home by child services. Nine months later she gave birth to a baby girl. 

**Dan** felt himself given his consciousness back, but could not say a word. No … he had to suffer Sarah losing her virginity. Now he had to give birth to their child?! NO!

He screamed every moment of the labor, and then felt the pressure that made him want to crap hard. When Sarah ripped unexpectedly, **Dan** nearly passed out from the pain. The entire process took him 13 hours. And then Dan lost his sense of self once again – hearing the Goblin King's snickering laughter as he slipped away.

Both Sarah and the baby girl were placed into a new foster home not long after the birth – her foster father was DAN!

Dan had changed his name and hair color, but was the very same sick man. He again began raping his niece, only this time using their daughter as leverage to insure Sarah's submission. This time he got sicker in his demeaning of Sarah, and all of the time she never refused – fearing for her daughter's safety.

She acted like she was happier in the foster home whenever the social worker came to visit, but it was all a lie. Finally at the age of three her daughter told the social worker the truth, and mother and daughter were removed again.

An itching in his mind returned **Dan**'s consciousness to him, but her was s till within Sarah. Before he could say a word, Jareth snapped. ~ I know this is the path that would have been for my Queen had you succeeded. See I am a friend of the three fates, and they helped me to draw out this punishment. ~

"I'm sorry. Please let me go. Please." **Dan** moaned and wept harder than he ever had in his entire life.

Jareth grinned as he sat on his throne, awaiting his Queen. ~ Well, I have had my fill of this possibility personally. However, you still have a path to follow. Now to face what my sweet Sarah did, only I will allow the fates to make you suffer Sarah's death. It seems they dislike almost as much as I do, though not quite as much. ~

**Dan** became more afraid than he had ever been throughout this ordeal as he lost his sense of self once again. He heard four evil chuckles in his mind this time.

* * *

What Might Have Become 

Sarah sat in her filthy apartment and wept until she had the worse headache she could ever remember having. She had only this cramp, dirty, smelly, excuse of a place to call her home. All because she wouldn't let her uncle have his way with her. She was half tempted to cry 'it' out. No, she hadn't said that line since that night – she wasn't about to say that now.

She tried to sleep, but it was so cold. No electricity, no heat, and she quickly found out that there was no water either. She was seemingly at the bottom of the sea of despair.

The next day she took a shower and cleaned her clothes at the local homeless shelter, as she would for a few weeks. The water was lukewarm, and her hair dryer broke in the move. In days Sarah came down with a cold, it took two weeks to kick without any medicine.

At the end of the week she got the restraining order telling her to go no closer than five thousand feet near anyone living at her old address. She knew then that she had no family left. Even worse, the next day was Thanksgiving. She had hoped to at least to be able to talk to her brother, but she was forbidden from calling the house too.

She didn't want to take any food from the shelter – knowing that it was limited, and that there were too many who were worse off than her that went there during the holidays to eat. She went to her apartment to find a shock. Karen had left a card on Sarah's apartment door. Before Sarah could read it, Frank showed up and took all of Sarah's paycheck for her rent – and she was still twenty-five cents short.

No money meant no food … much less a Thanksgiving feast. Sarah felt like her heart was breaking. She opened the card in her hand and found it was a teddy bear wearing a Pilgrim hat and holding onto one of those cornucopia things.

Inside of it she ignored the pre-printed message, because it meant nothing to her. It was Karen's handwritten message.

"_We were hoping to get to sneak a visit, but your father is what he is right now. At least I know you won't go hungry this Thanksgiving Day. I'll be praying that you come home soon, and doing what I can to make that prayer come true. Toby said he misses you and wants you to come home. We both love you. Karen and Toby_"

Sarah then saw three huge boxes! A turkey that was already cooked, all of the trimmings, the family's cooler that they used on road trips … it was full of drinks and treats! Sarah burst into tears – the first tears of true happiness in far too long.

There were even plates and plastic utensils! Karen and Toby had thought of everything! For a week Sarah had no worries of food.

Three weeks later Sarah got a note at work saying that her father had decided to help her by turning on her electricity and water! Maybe she still had a chance. She could fix Christmas dinner and clean up the place really good. That should show him that she was still the daughter he had raised.

Days later Sarah came down with a cold once again, but this one was worse. What little food she could buy came over medicine. She was slowly getting ready to call her father at work.

Friday came and went, but the power and water were still off. Saturday she was leaving work when Dan showed up she tried to walk off, but he groped her.

"Hey sweets. Listen be a good girl and let me have some fun with you. Then we'll see if I can get your old man to let you move in again. What do ya say?"

Instead of her lips, Sarah let her hand talk for her. She slapped Dan with all of her might and stormed off.

It felt good to get her frustrations out on him.

The next day when office closed, before Sarah could call her father at work, her boss called her into his office asking her to give him an extra two hours of work. She knew that she could use the extra money in her check, so it felt like a gift. It was a trick.

Craig tried to rape her, and when she fought him she found herself fired. No money, rats trap for a home, a cold that wouldn't leave, and no family – for Sarah things just could seem to get worse.

She sat down to warm up at the diner. She didn't have enough for the hot chocolate, but the waitress knew what the poor kid was going through. It helped, but the music and decorations didn't. Luckily Sarah left before the next song was played over the speakers – "I'll be Home for Christmas".

Once in her rotten apartment, Sarah searched the cabinets for anything to eat. A can of soda, a can of cranberry sauce, a small bottle of dish soap, and a gallon of bleach was all that she had in the world. She kept her outer clothes on and wrapped up in her blanket for warmth. But sipping the soda only made her colder.

When the landlord tried to seduce sex from her, Sarah lost her home for turning him down. She had finally hit the bottom.

Sarah broke into tears and finally admitted with her voice what she had always held in her heart. "Jareth … I miss you so much! Do you know how much I love you?"

But there was no answer. Sarah shook her head. She never expected one. He hated her because she threw his love back in his face when she was too young to understand what it was she was feeling. Now she was old enough to understand and accept it, it was too late. That was the last straw for her. She had nothing left to live for.

Walking into the kitchen, Sarah closed the drain hole with the stopper and emptied the entire bottle of dish soap into the sink. The sweet and bright smell of lemons filled the room. It only tore her heart more.

She wrote notes of apology and goodbye to her friends. Wrote the entire truth to her father, not blaming him for hating her forever for what she was about to do. Once that was all done, she set the letters where they would be easily found.

Laying her blanket on the filthy floor, Sarah brushed her filthy hair out and made herself presentable for death. She opened the gallon of bleach and set it in the soap filled sink so that its contents emptied into the sink.

Instantly the gas hit her, but she was glad to be done with this wasted life. Quickly she got on the blanket and laid on her side. 

This is where Jareth changed things. **Dan** now had full sense of himself. God now he was going to die!

The green fumes filled the apartment faster than he expected and soon had **Dan** coughing and gasping for air.

Before long, **Dan** found it hard to breath and his skin and lungs burned badly. His eyes, mouth, and nose burned and itched. His lips turned purple for the lack of oxygen. He felt so sick. It felt as if he was breathing in dirty water. Finally **Dan** started vomiting – that is when he didn't cough up blood.

Any court in the world would consider this cruel and unusual punishment! What about his rights?!

Once again Jareth came in. ~ _That may be true with your Aboveground courts. However, you are in the Underground, where the Seelie and Unseelie Courts rule in concordance of one another. And here each King is fit to determine what punishment is fit within his own kingdom. In fact I conferred with several members of the Court on your punishment and they agreed that for attempting to rape my Queen, getting her disowned for any amount of time, forcing her to suffer the life my Queen lived, and her near attempt of committing suicide – this is far fairer a punishment than you deserve._ ~

Slowly **Dan** felt his body shut down and he saw in the back of his mind a thread. There was a pair of shears looming toward that lone thread. What did the little brat tell him about those fates the King said he was friends with? Threads of a person's life … one of the three cuts the thread at the end of one's life! No! Before he could fight it the shears sniped his life thread with a deliberate joy in their force.

* * *

Dan screamed as he sat up taking in big lungs full of the smelly air. His body wasn't frozen anymore, but he was shaking so bad he couldn't move.

Looking up he saw that he wasn't alone. There was a huge red yeti looking creature growling at him. At the monster's feet was a small growling fox terrier on top of a sheep dog. "My brother and I hath been sent to fetch thee to face our King and Queen, knave. Sir Ludo, shall we complete the task the Queen has asked of us?"

"Ludo get prisoner."

Dan said nothing as he fought to get his heart and breathing under control. The yeti grabbed him up and carried him off through a large rickety door. As they walked there were faces carved into the walls. He swore that the eyes were following them! But then he was stunned when they began to speak in turn.

"You are in for it now!"

"The King has been kind this far."

"It is only going to get worse."

"You'll wish that you had never been born!"

"Should have never hurt our good Queen."

"We maybe false alarms, but for now our words ring true!"

After that Dan fainted from fear and shock. It didn't matter to Ludo and Sir Didymus, Judo carried the little man easily, and both preferred not to hear the weak mortal's fearful whimpering. There was nothing happening to him that they felt he did not deserve, more so when Hoggle reported what this human had offered him for time alone with Sarah. The brothers truly believed that this scum was getting off easy. But, their Queen was so kind that this punishment didn't surprise them at all.

* * *

Ok. I tamed it and cut the chapter back a bit. Sorry that it took so long. I kept having trouble keeping on this point of the timeline because of personal memories (victim of childhood sexual abuse). If this is too much please tell me.


	9. 9

Thanks for all of the great comments about Dan's punishment! Pineapples up the butt and honey and fire ants? OUCH! Still think I twisted his sick mind very well.

However, Sarah has a new enemy to face down. And people this will not be pretty. It also ends in a cliffhanger.

*Runs in fear for life and limb only two steps away from the monster crowd that is building*

I promise this will all have a happy ending!!!!!!! Her dad even makes up to Sarah everything he has done to her in the past!!!!!

Just go on and read!

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sarah rushed about, thankful for her King's ability to re-order time. What would have taken weeks to plan was finished in mere hours. She was certain that Jareth had given her extra time, and adding on all of the help and advice she had received from Queen Tryamon, Sarah was finally pleased with the everything. In fact this was the happiest that she had been in far too long. It had been much harder than she ever dreamed being a Queen was when she was a child.

Sarah was in charge of every aspect of the ball, running the castle from the moment she became the Winter Queen, meeting guests as they arrived, making sure of their comfort, seeing to dinner (after finding out she was in charge of choosing out the menu), and then set up breakfast the next morning's breakfast. By the time she made it back to her room, poor Sarah just wanted to collapse! But in her room were four goblin ladies. "Good Evening your Majesty."

"Ladies, I think we can use first names in private at the least." Sarah smiled. Inwardly she was groaning. She had never been so tired in her life, and she just knew that there was something else she didn't realize she had to or had forgotten to do.

The eldest goblin came forward, and to Sarah looked like a grandmotherly type female. "Not just yet, your Majesty. Wait till you make your choice. The King has left this potion for you and asks you to hurry getting ready for this evening, because he has need to see you in the Solar at your earliest convenience."

"Alright then. Let's see I know there's dinner, and at least one last meeting. I wonder what this does?" Sarah said mostly to herself. She was so tired she didn't see the sneaky grins, or the strange eyes that glared at her, nor when they shifted and began to slowly merge together once she turned her back to it all. She sniffed the potion and noted it pleasantly reminded her of wildflowers, sunshine, apples and cinnamon, and snowfall. With a smile she swallowed the liquid, closed her eyes, sighed, felt herself float a moment, and then opened her eyes to a dark room.

After a minute or so her eyes adjusted to the light and realized that she was home – in her room. This was confusing. Only a moment ago she had been in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Shacking her head a moment, Sarah reached over and turned on her light. Yes, it was her room back home with her dad, Toby, and Karen. This was too weird. Had it all been just a partially awful dream? If that was true, how much of it had been a dream?

She opened her door and nearly collapsed in shock. She smiled at the sight of an older version of herself – Linda Williams was alive and well and home! "Mommy!"

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Linda eyed Sarah warily. That hurt.

"I'm fine, just had a really weird dream. Why?" Sarah asked, wishing that her mom would hold her and tell her it was all better now.

Linda sighed and rolled her eyes. "You just called me mommy, and you're asking me why? Sarah, I don't know what you and my brother-in-law are into sexually, and really I don't want to know! Please just keep it in your bedroom in my home. I don't want Tobias getting weird ideas."

Now Sarah was really scared. "Brother-in-law? Tobias?"

"Yes Sarah, your husband Dan. He's my husband's brother. And Tobias is my son. Anything ring a bell yet? Jeesh, whatever you guys are doing, just keep it from my baby boy. You should have married that Jareth guy." And with that Linda went downstairs.

Sarah felt a sick twisting in her stomach. Dan was her husband? And Sarah had picked him over her sweet Jareth? Linda wasn't her mother? Toby was her son? Sarah leaned back and shut the door. Looking at the room, it had changed! Her toys, books, and other things were gone. The room was a sparsely decorated near guest room – except for the clothes all over the room. Looking down she was in an oversized tee shirt, and also found that she was very pregnant! In the bed was Dan, snoring away!

What was going on? No, this wasn't happening. Then she saw it on her finger – a plain gold band. She was his wife?! No, she was supposed to be Jareth's love!

Sarah softly whispered out. "Hoggle … I need you." Nothing. She sat on the floor and waited a few moments. Maybe he didn't know how important it was? "Please Hoggle? I really need you now more than ever!" Again there was nothing … Sarah couldn't understand it! "Jareth?"

"What you whimpering about bitch?" Dan groaned half into the pillow.

Sarah was instantly terrified. "Nothing. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Hurry the hell up. Damn bitch, needing to piss every time I turn around!" Dan growled as he turned over.

"It's the baby laying on my bladder." Sarah slowly eased herself up from the floor. Dan threw a pillow at her that barely missed her. "Told you to get your tubes tied, but no … you wouldn't get wet enough, you wanted kids, you, you, you. Now pick that damn pillow up and bring it back here!"

Scared what he would do to her or the baby if she defied him, Sarah quickly grabbed the pillow and went over to the bed – holding the pillow out. Dan grabbed her arm harshly and yanked her onto the bed. "Who owns you bitch?" At first Sarah cried from fear and pain. Dan yanked and twisted the appendage when she didn't answer him. "Who owns you bitch?"

"You do Dan." Sarah finally whimpered.

"Damn straight. Get out of here before you soak the bed and I make you lick it dry." He threw her away from the bed hard. Sarah hit her head on the table and blacked out.

***

Slowly Sarah opened her eyes again and groaned at the bright light coming through the window. Her head still throbbed. And then she realized that her belly was flat! She had miscarried a baby she hadn't the chance to get to know! But, then she saw the room had changed again. It was the bedroom Jareth had given her! Gingerly she touched her head to find a bump and her head was bandaged. She must have fainted and hit her head. Someone found her and put her to bed after bandaging her head.

Bit by bit, Sarah got up and made it to the door. It opened to a near empty hallway, near empty because Jareth was walking towards her with a smile on his face! "Jareth!"

"Sarah, you're awake! You had us all scared to near death!" Jareth's smile got brighter as she ran over and leapt into his arms. Finally she was safe. "Will you listen to your big brother the next time I tell you that a horse is not fit for you to ride? You're the only sister I have, and I want to keep you with me forever!"

That broke Sarah's heart. She was his sister? What was happening? Numbly she nodded and groaned at the truth. She still loved him as a man – not as a sibling. Jareth swept her into his arms as Hoggle came into the hall. "Well, the Princess is awake at last? 'Bout time."

"Can you get the healer so he can make sure that Sarah hasn't worsened her condition further, Hoggle?" Jareth looked at the dwarf over his shoulder. Hoggle shook his head and looked at her and Jareth with pleading eyes. "Don't get caught. You know the costs will be if ya's are."

Jareth smiled. "I will never put Sarah at risk."

Sighing sadly, Hoggle left and Jareth carried Sarah back into her room shut the door and tucked her under the blankets. It hurt that she couldn't help adoring him and wishing they were not related. Closing his eyes a moment, Jareth got a smile on his lips. He created a crystal that burst and vanished. Sarah could feel some spell wrap around the bed.

Instantly Jareth pulled her back into his arms. "Sister mine, never frighten me like that again. I can't lose you my dearest love!"

Hungrily he kissed her, and Sarah happily gave back as good as he gave. Finally they broke apart to catch their breaths. "Ask for time to finish healing in peace, and I will volunteer to guard over you."

In that moment the spell broke and there was a knocking at the door. Jareth got up and started to close the drapes, indicating the door with his head. Oh, yeah … her room. "Come in."

Linda rushed into the room with tears streaking her face. "My baby girl! Sarah!" She collapsed onto the side of Sarah's bed and pulled her into her arms crying. "My baby's awake!"

"Enough Linda. She isn't a child now." Sarah saw her father walk into the room with a dark, cold look on his face. At that Linda clutched Sarah closer. "Don't do it! Please … they can't help it!"

Jareth was alerted at that. Robert shut the door and locked it without touching it. "Whore … Bastard! Did you think I wouldn't feel the spell you cast to be hidden in your courting your own sister?!"

"Father, can't you feel it? Sarah's mind is disheveled from the accident! Do not blame her for my actions!" Jareth stepped between Sarah and Robert. Now she was scared. He was taking a big risk with their father.

Robert slapped Jareth hard, and Sarah cried out. "No! Leave him alone!"

"Shut up, whore! Did you to not think the doctor would report it to me?"

Linda clutched Sarah closer. "What do you mean?"

"She's carrying his child!"

Sarah covered her belly in shock. Jareth rushed over and moved her hands to replace them with his own. He closed his eyes and she felt her belly warm gently. Jareth paled slightly as a tear came to his eye. "I feel him. A son. Our son."

Sarah smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms around her baby's father. Jareth's voice haunted the back of her mind. '**_Forgive me my only love. I should have been more careful as we made love. This is all my fault._**'

'**_I only regret that I can't remember the love making we did to give this little boy life._**' Sarah whispered back as she rubbed Jareth's back.

Jareth clutched her slightly tighter in his joy. She still loved him as a man rather than her elder brother! Robert sent the nearby table crashing to the floor. "You two shouldn't have been in a position to create this bastard child of yours in the first place! Do you not see the truth? You are brother and sister! This baby can never create a swelling in her belly! End its life girl, or I will!"

"NO! If this baby wasn't meant to be, then he wouldn't be in my belly now!" Sarah wept as she clutched tighter to Jareth.

Jareth in turn growled. "Leave my love and son alone!"

The rest went so slowly. Sarah felt the blast of her father's rage shatter her ribcage. Obviously, she and the child would die together. She cried as she gasped. "I love you forever Jareth. I'll return … look for me."

"SARAH!"

***

Sarah woke up coughing and gasping for air. She was tied down to the bed. An old man stood at the foot of her bed. "Take it easy, Mame. It was a bad dream. Do you know where you are?"

"No." Sarah gasped as she fought to get free. "Please let me go."

The old man looked at some papers in the folder in his hand. "Once we know that you are not going to be a danger to yourself anymore. Do you know your name?"

"Sarah Williams."

The man nodded as he wrote something down. "And do you know how old you are?"

"Twenty-one."

At that the man sighed. "Do you know who I am?"

Sarah shook her head. Again the old man wrote in the file. "I am Dr. Tobias Higgle. You are in the Gobansaty Mental Hospital. Your husband brought you here after the accident."

"Accident?"

Dr. Higgle nodded his head. "Yes, after your car accident. You stopped knowing the difference between reality and fantasy. Now, I'd like to ask you some questions while you are responsive."

Sarah nodded numbly. She had a husband? She had been in a car wreck? "Why did you say that your name is Sarah Williams?"

"Because that is my name."

"No it is not. You are Mrs. Linda King. Sarah Williams is a character you played in your youth in a movie that you did with your husband David King."

Sarah was stunned. She was an actress? "Um, no. I am Sarah Williams. I'm not an actress, that's my mother's profession."

"Mrs. King, your mother died when you were a baby. She never was an actress." Dr. Higgle was forceful with that name. "What frightened you so as you woke up?"

"A strange dream. Like it was a dream I just couldn't wake up from. I kept waking up to a different reality. It was so confusing."

A knocking on the door interrupted the session. Dr. Higgle sighed and nodded before coming back to the end of the bed. "Your uncle has come to visit you, Mrs. King. Feel up to a visitor?"

Sarah nodded, and beamed when Jareth came into the room and rushed to her side. He glared at the doctor. "Why is she tied down?"

"She was becoming violent, and gave us no choice. She is just now becoming more compliant."

"Well, let her free." Jareth rubbed the sides of Sarah's face. "Linda, how are you feeling?"

"Jareth, my name is Sarah. Why won't anyone believe me?" Sarah felt like crying. Even Jareth didn't seem to know her.

Jareth shook his head before growling at the doctor. "I said free her! She is coming home with me!"

"I cannot authorize that. She is still a danger to herself and others." Dr. Higgle shook his head.

"Linda is not dangerous! She only got that way when she was stuck here and you started doping her up!" Jareth started growling.

"Mr. Bastion, she is only now improving because of the drug therapy."

Jareth shoved Higgle against the wall and threw some papers at him. "These say that Linda is coming home with me. And as for your drugs, shove them down your own throat!"

Two orderlies came in and forced some kind of liquid down Sarah's throat, choking her. Sarah fought against the restraints and awful medicine that was being forced down her throat.

***

Then she awoke on that hill she remembered so well, where her adventure through the Labyrinth began. It felt like a lifetime before. Looking at herself, she found that she was wearing the outfit she had worn that night long before rather than the gown she wore when she walked into her room. Above her was Jareth! Her love was there! In her joy Sarah leapt into his arms, only to be flung onto the ground harshly. "Jareth?"

"That is where you belong mortal whore. You are not worthy to even look at me, much less touch me! Now unless you'd like to scrub and clean as a goblin's mindless slave, you had better get through the Labyrinth again. Though it isn't as you would like you demanding, spineless, sniveling spoilt brat. The clock is ticking, time is short, and I am not in a generous mood." And with that Jareth vanished as he had years before. The look on his face was colder and crueler than even in Sarah's worse nightmares! What had she done to make him hate her so much?

"Jareth?" Sarah whimpered before simply running down the hillside.

* * *

Jareth stormed through the hallway. He could feel that something was very wrong – and Sarah was in the center of it. As he went he saw Hoggle leading a shaken Robert, at least now he knew the truth. "Hoggle, when was the last time you saw Sarah?"

"A while back, she said she's gonna take a nap befer dinner when she was workn' with da cooks." Hoggle had never seen the King so angry before.

Jareth shook his head. "I'm going to check on her."

Then a scream ripped through the night. Robert paled. The King too paled. All three men ran towards the sound of the screaming female Goblin. The sight shattered them all. Sarah was on the floor writhing, gasping, and groaning. The empty flagon only a few inches away from her. Down one cheek was a shimmering substance. Jareth brush some off and smelled it. "Chameleon Essence, why would Sarah drink it?"

"This is why, Majesty!" Hoggle rushed over to hand Jareth the small flagon. He sniffed it and felt his heart stop. No! Anything but that! "Lunacy Draft! Sarah, wake up." Jareth shook Sarah gently, but there was no response.

"Sarah baby, it's dad. Come on Sarah, you need to wake up now. Please baby, wake up." Robert cried as he brushed the strands of hair out of Sarah's face. He looked up at Jareth. "What are Lunacy Draft and Chameleon Essence?"

Jareth at first ignored the man, and looked at Hoggle. "Get the healer quickly! Go Hogbrain!" The he moved Sarah to the bed before finally looking at Robert. "Lunacy Draft is only given to criminals who are guilty of the darkest of crimes. It twists their minds until there is nothing left. Chameleon Essence changes anything to the best in the senses of one using it."

"She's been tricked into this!" Robert growled as he rubbed his baby's hand. "Can she hear me?"

Jareth shook his head. "No it blocks off all outside stimulus."

The healer, High Queen Tryamon, High King Eban, and Hoggle rushed into the room. All were shooed from the room while the healer tried to rescue Sarah. For over an hour all were in or near that hall, pacing, talking, and praying that Sarah could come out of it without needing rescue. As the time passed, all hope quickly drained. It was obvious that the Seelie Court would have to be convened. Eban left after the second hour passed to do just that, but Jareth still vainly held onto hope that his love was not destroyed mentally. Tryamon sat beside her son, but just couldn't muster the hope he still held. It had been so very long. Into the third hour, Toby climbed onto Jareth's lap and simply sat there. By the fifth hour he was asleep, and Jareth began to lose hope.

Finally the healer came out looking as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. "She is not completely lost, but Lady Sarah is losing the battle. All that can be done is for two to go in and talk her back to reality."

Everyone groaned, and some wept. In all of the centuries of the Underground, only two had ever been allowed to be aided through the Draft's effects, but by then it was too late to help. It took time to summon the court … would they even hear the case? Jareth was determined to try – even if he had to sacrifice everything he had to save her, he would without a doubt or a moment's hesitation. Eban however had proven to be the devoted father to his son as he had always been. "Jareth, we haven't much time left. There is no way to know how long Sarah has been under with any certainty. Come the court dislikes waiting."

"Thank you father." Jareth settled Toby into Karen's arms and all left for the Court – all that is but one.

The hard eyes were lit with jealousy and rage. That mortal bitch could not be allowed to recover. Only a short time left and _Lady_ Sarah would be gone in mind. That meant the case had to be lengthened. Only an argument against would do that. With a chuckle the last in the hall left for the Seelie Court.

* * *

After a shorter time than before, Sarah found herself at the wall of the Labyrinth. Hoggle was sitting there. She was thankful that she did walk up on him relieving himself like before. Would he be angry with her too? "Hoggle?"

"Sarah! I'ves been waitin' on ya!" He hugged her a little closer than ever before. She brushed it off as his worry. "Why is Jareth so angry with me?"

Hoggle took a deep breath. "I's don't know. Ya gotta get goin' though. Call and I's be with ya soon as I can."

Sarah shook off the strange feelings of fear and dread. She had her friends to help her. "Thanks Hoggle. I'll set things right again, you'll see."

The doors shut behind her and Sarah went to the right, just like she did before. The stones were dark dray and black, the sky above her looked as if it was about to break into thunderstorms, and the walls were crumbling around her. She stopped right where she met up with the blue worm and knelt down. "Hello?"

'_Hssss_,' was the answer she got. A giant blue furry snake crept out of the hole in the wall! Whoa, that was not expected! Sarah ran the same path she took years before, with the snake slithering fast behind her!

Sarah ran through the shifting and crumbling maze, trying her best to lose the snake. She was running out of energy, and out of time. It was eerily quiet. This time she wasn't here to save Toby, so his crying didn't fill the air like that time. She turned around a corner and found the doors finally, but there were no guards? Sarah didn't like this.

She started to go through the door she had before, but then she had a thought. So far the way had been very different. What would happen if she went through the other door? It opened and she peered out into darkness. Sarah heard tinkling, but not the footsteps coming at her from behind. She did feel the shove that sent her through the door and slammed it shut. The guards had betrayed her! "Help!"

This time there were no Helping Hands, and she knew that she wouldn't end up in an oubliette.

***

Sarah opened her eyes and she was in the mental hospital, with the same doctor at the foot of the bed. "How did I get here?"

"Your family brought you here after your outburst, Miss. Williams."

Sarah felt relieved. This doctor knew her name! "What outburst?"

The doctor wrote something in her file. "You are not well enough to deal with it, right now. But, you do have a visitor."

In came Robert. Sarah felt safe and smiled. "Daddy!"

"How could you?!" His eyes glared at her. "How could you drive her off like that?"

Sarah was confused. "Did Karen leave? I'll go find her, daddy. I'll be nicer to her. Please help me get out of here."

Robert growled at her. "I don't know who this Karen is you've made up, but I'm talking about your mother! Damn it Sarah! How could you have hurt her so much? To tell her I left her and remarried? To try and bed my brother? What the hell is going on in your mind? Am I next on your list?"

"Daddy, uncle Dan tried to rape me! I would never hurt mommy, she left us! Don't you remember?" Sarah could feel the tears pouring down her cheeks.

Once again the orderlies came in and force the awful fluid down her throat.

***

Sarah opened her eyes and found that she was laying in the park. She was wearing her favorite medieval costume, and it was a beautiful evening. The clock chimed out five. She knew that she had to get home. She smile and got up, taking a deep breath in. It had all been a bad dream. She decided as she slowly made her way across the bridge that she'd call her friends and tell them about it. Maybe Jareth would come and she could tell him how she felt? Maybe he still wanted a chance with her? There was only one way to find out for sure.

Sarah smiled, even with the strange looks everyone was giving her as she walked home. This would be the first time she would be home this early. Karen would have a heart attack! At the least she would be whipping out the thermometer to make sure Sarah wasn't sick. Sarah could help but give a belly laugh at that image, as she walked behind the houses she would often run past trying to get home as she ran late. Through the field and she stopped in her tracks. Something was wrong! Police … ambulances … flashing lights? Something was wrong!

"Daddy! Karen! Toby!" Sarah screamed as an officer grabbed her. "Let go! I live here! Where's my dad?"

She felt and heard the cuffs lock around her wrists as the cops started reading her rights. Was that Didymus' voice she heard? "Didymus! How did you get out here? And how did you get so big?"

A man in a trench coat came over and lit a cigarette. "Sarah Williams, you're under arrest for murder."

"What murder?! I've been in the park. I guess I fell asleep and came home as soon as I woke up!" Sarah fought to get away. "Daddy! Karen! Toby!"

"They can't hear you because they are all dead." The trench coat man blew smoke in her face, causing her to choke and cough. Sarah was shaking. "When? How? Who?"

"When was two hours ago, how with that butcher knife the officers wrestled out of your hands, and the who is you!"

"No!" She hadn't been holding a knife, but there in an evidence bag was a bloody knife! Sarah looked down on her gown and saw that it was coated with blood! Suddenly she could smell it thickly and she nearly gagged from the scent. She was lightheaded. "I didn't kill them! Please believe me!"

"Tell someone who cares little girl." Didymus growled behind her ear. "Friends don't let friends kill."

As he shoved her into the cruiser, Sarah slammed the side of her head against the doorway. Everything was black.

* * *

Jareth held his head high and stood there emanating his determination. This was one court hearing he wanted over with quickly. Thirteen on the council and he was only certain of the votes of four. The old man with the yakking bird hat. Jareth's own aunt, Rhiannon. And Lord Pan. But, what of the other nine?

Oberon was always the hardest to read through any proceeding. Aine too was a hard fae to predict, she might be swayed by Sarah's heroic deeds and troubled life Aboveground or she could easily take no interest in Jareth's plea whatsoever. Jenny Greenteeth never liked Jareth since he taunted her in their youth, but maybe Sarah beating his maze would give Jenny cause to help one who put Jareth in his place. The Lady of the Lake, as the leader of the council, always followed the rules of the court and never voted unless the vote was deadlocked. Cerridwen was one of great wisdom and keeper of the Great Caldron. Jareth prayed she would see how wonderful and unique and precious a woman Sarah was to him. Cuchulainn was a well known lover, perhaps he would understand how much Sarah meant to Jareth? 

Corann, Hoggle told Jareth, was a Mountain Dwarf. Their kind are the most friendly to humans out of all dwarfs, but that wasn't hard with Sarah forgiving Hoggle time and again. And Hoggle told Jareth that Corann was a fair Dwarf, but he had yet to hear from Jareth, so the Goblin King just wasn't certain at this point. Alastrine was a silent elf, only sent her thoughts and vote to those on the council. Yet her kind Jareth had heard respected and cared for Sarah since she defeated the Labyrinth. That gave Jareth slight hope at the least. Jareth also gained hope in seeing Epona, the Dryad who lived within the tree that grew outside of Sarah's bedroom window, was on the council. He knew Sarah took good care of that tree, and had Epona's respect. Sarah often left out thimbles of milk and water for the pixies she always seemed to see. That was why Jareth hoped that their representative, Morna – whom Sarah herself named, would be open minded and open hearted as well.

Before Jareth could say a word, Jenny looked to his father. "For what reason have you gathered this court, Eban – High King of the Underground?"

That meant Jareth had no say! He couldn't speak to plead for his only love's mind and spirit! Eban stood tall and spoke gravely. "Time is of the essence, Jenny. All of you have heard of Lady Sarah Williams, and some of you know her. She is in dire peril and is in need of a spirit council."

"Such is only called for when Lunacy Draft is ingested needlessly." The Lady of the Lake pointed out.

"She did. It was mixed with Chameleon Essence to mask its smell and taste." Eban was visibly upset. Obviously Sarah had made a good impression on Jareth's father – a rare thing for a human to do. Corann nodded. "But, how did she come by it Draft?"

Eban shook his head. "That is a mystery that only Lady Sarah knows the answer to."

Cuchulainn shifted in his seat. "Are you sure she did not come by it on her own and willing took the draft? The Chameleon Essence could have made swallowing it more bearable?"

"But, if she wanted to die, why such a tormented path? She just as easily could have come across a poison, in fact that would have much more easily gotten than Lunacy Draft. Plus she couldn't have known about that Draft. She has lived her entire life Aboveground. Those of her world have forgotten nearly all of our ways." Eban could feel Sarah's spirit fire dying. The time to save her was fading fast.

Morna sighed as she looked at Epona. "We know Sarah well. She gave me my name, and has taken good care of we pixies. She has also taught her brother of the old ways, and respect life in all of its forms. She would not take her life when she is here where she feels most at home."

Epona nodded. "There has been many a night I have been privy to her thoughts and feelings as she spoke to the Mother. She loves the Goblin King deeply, and she wanted desperately to return to our world. She only feared that it was too late and she had given up all ties to the Underground."

Cerridwen looked at the faces that each told of their want to save Lady Sarah. "Are there any who speak against intercession?"

For a heartbeat it looked as if there were none. Yet, just when the other relaxed slightly, that last presence made her voice known. "I do!"

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself huddled in a corner of a padded room. She started crying. What was happening? Why would Jareth have done this to her? Wait, maybe he didn't … but then who would? That Dr. Higgle was hovering over her. "Mrs. King."

"MY NAME IS SARAH WILLIAMS!" she screamed at him at the top of her lungs.

"Alright then, Miss. Williams. Do you know where you are?"

Sarah broke down into harder sobs. Was she going crazy? Had she really killed her family? She didn't even feel real any more. Her body felt as if it was made of smoke that would blow away on the wind. "No."

"You are in a mental hospital. I am Dr. Goban."

That was a new twist. "No, you're Dr. Higgle."

"Sarah that was one of your other selve's doctor. You have a multiple personality disorder. And we are here to help you get better. How old are you Sarah?" He started writing in the folder in his hand.

"I'm twenty-one."

Then she heard a key twisting in a lock … it sounded like when Hoggle had opened the door in the oubliette! The door behind the doctor opened and Sarah felt her heart race when two orderlies came in with a small bottle on a tray. It looked familiar – and Sarah knew that she didn't want any of it! And then she saw a familiar head pop around the door – HOGGLE! He urged her to follow, and Sarah wasn't about to look an offer from her friend in the mouth.

As fast as she could Sarah dogged the orderlies and rushed out of the room to find herself in the catacombs under the Labyrinth! "Hoggle you have got great timing!"

"I knew you'd get yerself in trouble, so I's came to give ya a hand." Hoggle looked both ways down a cross path a couple of times. "It gets a lot worse after this, Sarah. Maybe you should give up?"

"No! I'm not giving up now! I've come too far! I beat Jareth's Labyrinth once, and can do it again." Sarah said stubbornly. Hoggle shook his head. "I don't promise nothing, but I'll takes ya as far as I can."

"You I trust Hoggle, lead on." Sarah nodded.

Then they came up on the stone faces – Sarah remembered that Hoggle last time called the 'false alarms'. So she paid them no mind. But each of them spurred the little dwarf to quicken his pace.

**Don't go on!**

**Go back while you still can!**

**This is not the way!**

**Take heed, and go no further!**

**Beware!**

**Beware!**

**Soon it will be too late!**

**Beware, for the path you take will lead you to certain destruction!**

As she rushed to catch up to the now running Hoggle, Sarah went through an opening, to find herself back in that padded room! Hoggle was on the bed laughing! "Looks like yer in a broom closet of yer own, _Lady _Sarah. Well, can't be right all da time! Ooh, ha, ha, ha! Yer ferget nutin' is what it seems in the Labyrinth – especially yers mind's own!"

Once again Sarah was forced to swallow that awful drink!

* * *

Out from the shadows came the Crown Princess of the Aspara race, Brenna. Jareth leapt into action by casting spells on Toby and Robert. Brenna made a tisking sound and shook her head. "Little Jareth, why must you always spoil my fun?"

"They are off limits to you, Brenna!" Jareth positively growled. The rest of those present remained silent, for they knew Jareth remembered Sarah's plight. Of all of them, he needed no reminding of that.

Brenna smiled wickedly as she looked over Jareth, Toby, and Robert with hungry eyes. "What makes you certain I don't already own them?"

"Because if you had a hold on either of them, they would be fighting to get to you! We all know your hold of human males." Jareth took a step to put himself between Brenna and Sarah's family.

The Lady of the Lake spoke up to end that battle of words. "What do you have to say of the case before this gathering Princess Brenna?"

"I say that Ms. Williams is no Lady. She is an ordinary mortal … a peasant by our standards. So, what if she defeated the Labyrinth? She had aid, not only from the creatures that live within the maze and cities – but also from King Jareth himself. She took the drink of her own free will, and Jareth just doesn't want to part with his precious pet who cannot rule beside him because she is not of his station." Brenna grinned at that last one.

All of the creatures of the Labyrinth knew how this witch had been eyeing Jareth's place as Crown Prince of the Underground. She had been dropping poorly veiled hints at her status and position, and at how Jareth would need an heir. Jareth had dismissed her time and again. He was willing to wait eternity if he could be with Sarah again.

Toby saw the truth behind Brenna's words. "How would you know if the stuff wasn't forced down her throat? Only Jareth and his mom and dad and the doctor and my daddy and Hoggle went in the room!"

Jareth smiled. His sister heavily influenced the boy, but he also had Sarah's fiery spirit as well. Brenna growled at Toby, who wisely stayed close to Jareth's legs. "That is not how you speak of a King, peasant boy!"

"Enough!" Robert shouted. He had his fill of this so called Princess. His little girl was more a Princess than this loud mouth! "Sarah is too a Lady and she is a Duchess!"

The Lady of the Lake smiled. "In the Underground, when a noble holds more than one title, he or she is raised in rank according to the highest rank held."

All of the Labyrinth residents cheered at that! Sarah had just been raised to a Princess! Cerridwen calmed them all. "Now that the question of Princess Sarah's station has been answered …"

"Based on the word of a human!" Brenna shouted. Her plan was working out better than she dared to hope for!

Oberon saw the truth in that moment. "A human who right now has a higher standing than you do Brenna." Whoa, Oberon rarely spoke up in court. But to put a lesser noble in her place? That was even rarer. "You have been charged with helping the Princess Sarah defeat your maze, Goblin King."

"Oh my honor and on my title, I did not help Sarah defeat the Labyrinth. If anything I twisted the mazes, and made it harder to keep her with me. I even opened myself to her and offered her what I had never and will never offer to any other." Jareth pledged.

Toby spoke up too. "Sissy gave up her dreams for me. I asked Jareth to come back and help me save her."

"She wouldn't have come back if it weren't for that." Brenna accused.

"She hated where she was! You made everything go all wrong!" Toby snapped. Brenna started to attack Toby, but Epona moved to protect Jareth and the boy who clung to him. "I know you appeared at the Williams' home. I saw you. You spoke with Princess Sarah's uncle. And after that life for her went wrong."

"I did not!" Brenna growled. The entire court stood. "We have made our decision. Brenna obviously you were the one who interceded to ruin Princess Sarah's life. As to the Draft, let us go see." Aine pronounced. And the council moved all to Sarah's room that would fit – the rest listened in the hall and waited.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself in the hedge maze. But it was all brown and black … as if it was dead. And then she heard it. "YEEIAAH!"

"Ludo … and it sounds like he's in trouble!"

Sarah crept up silently and saw that this time Ludo wasn't hanging upside down. His teeth and face was covered in blood! The goblins … they were laying around him … ripped apart! At that moment his glowing eyes spotted her and chuckled horridly. Sarah would have fainted, but he started lumbering after her! "Ludo don't … please Ludo! It's Sarah … remember, I'm your friend?"

"Sarah … Sarah yum!" He growled and started after her at full speed.

Sarah screamed as she ran. The hedges grabbed and ripped her clothes and skin. The smell of her blood just served to inflame Ludo's blood hunger and lead him straight to Sarah. The doors again appeared – this time without the knockers. She banged on the one she hadn't tried before and barely got through it before Ludo caught her.

She again found herself in the mental hospital cell. The doctor grinned at her as she leaned back against the door. "Welcome back Mrs. Haughty."

"My name is Sarah Williams!"

"Give the young lady her medicine gentlemen." 

Again two orderlies forced Sarah to drink that awful liquid. And then she finally saw just past them to a woman with dark hair and metallic eyes that looked like copper. Her skin was so pale and her lips reminded Sarah of recently made blood blisters they were so dark a red. The smirk on her face was one of victory. Just as she was forced to swallow the fluid, this woman kicked Sarah hard in the head. The two combined made Sarah pass out.

* * *

Pan glared hotter at Brenna than even Jareth at that moment. "So, you are the one who tricked Princess Sarah into drinking the Draft."

"That's not what she thinks." Brenna smirked.

Jareth and Robert could barely keep their rages in check, while the former clutched Toby close to his side. Cerridwen send the message amongst them all that it was time to decide. The Lady of the Lake did not have to cast her vote, as the decision was unanimous. She stood and spoke for them – one and all. "High King Eban, you gathered this group on behalf of your son, so King Jareth will be the one to lead the attempt to rescue Princess Sarah from the Lunacy Draft that was unjustly given her."

"NO!" Brenna shouted, her eyes glowing with rage.

To the Crown Princess of the Aspara race, The Lady of the Lake glared harshly. "Until such time as you have successively made reparations to Princess Sarah, her family, King Jareth, and the High King and High Queen of the Underground, you are banished from all polite society, Crown Princess Brenna of the Aspara race!"

That was a slap to Brenna's face. She adored gatherings, and was the most vain of fae. Now she was forbidden from any gatherings by law, and none would ever accept her invitations. Brenna was effectively excommunicated from fae society.

In her rage, Brenna cast a powerful spell before shimmering away. "Try and find her, Goblin King. Find your precious peasant Princess if you can!"

Turning around Jareth couldn't believe his eyes! His only love … his Princess … his Sarah … she was gone!

* * *

I know that I am being a complete tease after nearly a year. But I have other fics to finish and little time before school starts up again. I will get a new chapter out before then (hopefully). So was this chapter worth the wait?


	10. 10

No I did not die, thought I came VERY close. Never sit out a category 5 hurricane inside of a 1973 mobile home people. I know this from experience.

Okay, Okay, Okay! I know that it has been a LONG time.

RUNS JUST AHEAD OF A GREATER MOB THAN THE LAST

Hey, my computer was trashed by Hurricane Charley! I was lucky that daddy replaced it as a Christmas Present! But DRUM ROLL Chapter Ten is up! One good thing about that crappie Hurricane – it gave me inspiration in exchange for the home that he took from me. New characters, deeper danger for Sarah, but two steps back can get you a step forward.

Now that I have internet at home, no more excuses for avoiding updates. So, here you all go.

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!

* * *

Chapter Ten

"**SARAH!**" Jareth roared in frustration and fear. His angel was gone, all because he could not protect her. No, if he was going to save her Jareth knew that he had to maintain his focus rather than set blame anywhere.

Toby was whimpering as he clutched the Goblin King's leg. Yes, Sarah meant the world to the little boy. Those gathered were livid with rage, but such would not help Sarah. Robert took a few breaths to calm himself before speaking to no one and everyone at once. "Where could this Brenna take my daughter?"

"Anywhere." Hoggle snapped. Now the stupid human called Sarah his daughter. What about all of that time his best and first friend was suffering in that filthy room? All of that time he had worried about Sarah, Hoggle was angry at the man beside him for betraying his friend. Unnervingly it reminded the little dwarf of all the times he too had done the same. Times he was more ashamed of than ever.

There was a groan all around. There had to be something that could be done. Toby sobbed out, "can't someone bring sissy back?"

Eban created a clear crystal and threw it into the air, but it turned black and exploded into extra fine glitter. Brenna's high pitched laughter filled the room. No, no, no now. That would be far too simple and bring an end to my fun. I'll give her back … once I am finished with the _Pauper Princess_ that is.

Karen voiced the mortals' confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Brenna has placed spells that prevents magic from summoning Sarah back here." Tryamon explained fearfully. This girl had gained her love and respect. The High Queen had begun to hope that possibly her eldest child would finally settle down and give her a first grandchild.

Karen broke down in her husband's arms. What was to become of the girl she wished so desperately was her own? Robert too was grieving. He had caused all of this … he had destroyed his little girl. If only he could … if only.

Toby looked up at the Fae he had begun to hope would be his big brother someday. "Can we go to sissy like before, bubby?"

That sent confusion through the others around him as Jareth looked on the boy who once again spoke the idea needed to give the Goblin King his dearest wish. Ignoring the questioning looks Jareth magically changed his clothes into the outfit he wore the night that he first met Sarah in the flesh. Then he created a shimmering clear crystal in his left palm, a crystal for a wish of pure love and faith. With a smirk on his face, the King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth picked up and held in his free arm the boy who might still be his younger brother yet. "From the mouths of babes I have heard the mortals say many a time. Say the right words, Tobias."

Toby shut his eyes and focused on all his favorite memories he had of his precious big sister. This just had to work! It had to! "I wish that we all were with my big sissy …RIGHT NOW!"

Those precious words floated out of the child's mouth onto the air that was filled with magic created specifically for him. The currents of magic held tight to the love, hope, faith, and determination that each vibration possessed. The tide and flow of enchanted splendor created the needed spells which turned the spring and streams of magic that filled the air into ribbons and garlands of rainbows that floated and twisted around all involved. This conduit soon shimmered into a pure silvery pearl barrier that held all in place as the rainbows were soaked up by the shimmering crystal in Jareth's palm. Once every color was taken in, the crystal hummed with a level of power none in the Underground had felt created by the wish of a mere mortal.

This boy was very unique among his kind. His belief and faith in the magic of the Underground was unequaled. Sarah had given the child a powerful gift that gave him the respect of many in the shield of binding magic. This was a respect that only gave Sarah more admiration and wonder from those who all wanted to help in saving her from the terrible fate that none had yet defeated. Still the new Princess had overcome the Labyrinth, a maze that had never been conquered in the time that Jareth had ruled it. That proved that this was not an average mortal woman the Goblin King adored.

The humming of the crystal picked up as it shimmered and flooded the room with glittery light. Yes, this wish was powerful. Yet there still remained a single question – would it be over in time to save the woman they sought?

A heartbeat later the crystal shattered into a whirlwind of fine glitter that took claim of all. The room was dark and empty. Obviously it was a spell that was either not considered by Princess Brenna, or was too powerful for the spoilt Royal. The group was on their way, each hoping that Sarah was strong enough for them to get to her side.

* * *

During all of this Brenna herself was standing over the prone body of Sarah as the girl writhed and groaned in a tortured nightmare. How deliciously satirical her plan was. In the end, who would suspect the place she chose to hide the paltry '_Princess_' in this place that once housed the most delectable punishments and horrors. All before _she_ caught his eye.

Brenna had vied for Jareth's throne for over four hundred years and was so close to gaining her aspiration, but he gained stars in his eyes after a trip to seek a contender for Brenna's marital petitions. For two years he sought out a believer who was 'worthy' of his maze. And thirteen were selected – one for each month of the year – and all were not of the marriage age. Yet, this Williams girl held tight to his interest. She would dress and hold herself in a manner of a courtly lady … one who belonged to the Underground, not the human peasant she was. And Jareth would fly off or create a monitoring crystal to see her at his every convenience. Brenna was only thankful that this girl was the last to be tested.

And then came that ill night. Williams mutter the wrong story to the screaming brat she called a brother. It woke and gained the attentions of the goblins that were assigned to watch and wait for the signal to encourage her meeting with the Goblin King. They took it as their cue and encouraged the girl a full two years and twelve months before it was time – yet Jareth had no choice but to steal the babe and face the girl down. Jareth's spell was set that if the girl succeeded in defeating the Labyrinth then he would give himself fully to her – including his throne and marriage pledge.

Oh, the little hussy was able to turn the perfidious scum of the place against its ruler, the only way in which she could possibly win. But, when Jareth granted the tramp all of her deepest desires – all which Brenna herself hungered for – Williams refused him! What for? A squalling brat!

Did that end the performance? No, far from that. Jareth declared that the champion of the Labyrinth was the only woman he would bind himself to! Brenna growled and kicked the human trash hard in the ribs, enjoying the sound of its cracking ribs. That in itself left Brenna at a lower position than when she first started to gain that damn throne!

Jareth would spend his days ruling and watching over the mortal pretty. At first, Brenna was content in waiting for the bitch to die. It would not take long at all, as humans were so very fragile and prone to death. But then she heard the news.

The Goblin King had set a spell on the mortal to track her soul to its next incarnation so he could have another chance with the whore! Two life times to wait through with the chance that in her next life the bitch would change her mind! That was too much for Brenna to wait for.

Many times she moved for the tramp to meet an early end, but those attacks were all thwarted by her precious friends and Jareth. All Brenna had left was to dirty Williams so that she was not fit to be at Jareth's side.

That was why she went through the slut's mind. Oh, the inspiration came in the form of Sarah's own worse nightmare! Being raped by her lewd uncle with no support from her precious father! It was too perfect!

First Brenna set a spell on the father. It brought out all his worse fears and old hates towards Sarah's mother onto the daughter. How very like the mother was the child. Perhaps a little too much so? That was enough. Humans were spectacular at inventing all kinds of ill themselves.

And then she had that little talk with her agent. Yes, Dan wanted his niece desperately. In fact, he wanted to breed the slut to gain his own girl to breed. But the father had to walk in on the party!

Still that might not have mattered in the least. Her spell's effect was far better than Brenna had dared hoped. Oh, she had such a laugh as poor Sarah was hit and forced to leave. The laughter was deepened by the trash bin the father threw his child in! Oh, poor Sarah would not have her family's blessings! That alone meant there would be no match in this life for the pitiful mortal to Jareth. Still, it would be such a long wait. After all, even with the illness that Brenna had encouraged into the mortal's lungs, time was ticking by. Adding on that she would have to still wait another lifetime of this whore to regain her grip on Jareth's titles, it was too much.

Yet, she watched as pathetic Sarah struggled. Each slap in the mortal's face was a delight. And she refused to call on her friends through it all. Too proud to let them see where she had ended up! Oh how delicious! It became all the better when the mortal was propositioned for sex in exchange for the roof over her head. Brenna could not help watching it all. That turned out to be her worse mistake.

Brenna watched as Williams planned out her suicide, giving encouragement here and there as she dared. And then she watched as the girl wept for what should belong to Brenna! Gave it all up willingly for her brother, and now had not even the brat she had gained. Instead there were what-ifs and maybes and longings housed in a filthy apartment.

When the guttersnipe's pledge of love was answered, Brenna too was stunned that it was answered by the brat and HER Goblin King! Then Sarah went with the two of them to the Goblin City! All of Brenna's hard work was in jeopardy!

Speaking of her hard work, Brenna realized that all was not lost on that original plan. After all, it would be quite some time before any would think of searching the Goblin King's own dungeons for the mortal. And Brenna could feel her agent was nearby. Why not? "Come forth, my servant!"

A heartbeat later, Dan Williams was lying on the filthy floor at her feet. How appropriate. "You failed me, Dan."

"You said I could have her!"

Brenna raised an elegant eyebrow and half smirked. "I gave the girl to you."

Dan growled as he stood and glared at the Fae woman before him. "You didn't say that I'd have to work for her!"

"Danny Boy, you should have waited until there would have been no interference. Yet, I believe that I can be generous this one time. You must keep your promise to impregnate the brat for me so Jareth can have no right to make her his bride." Brenna cooed as she pointed towards the unconscious Sarah Williams.

Dan by this time had learned his lesson well. "What's wrong with her?"

"She drank a tiny draft, nothing else. And now she won't stop you, nor will she testify against you." Brenna rubbed the desires in this scum with her magic.

Not that he needed too much encouragement. Dan's eyes glazed over as a smirk grew. "Oh, this time she won't slip away from me. Time to play, Sarah."

Sarah thrashed as the nightmare intensified. Dan smirked at that. "Where is your precious Fag King now, Sarah?"

* * *

In her mind, life was spiraling downhill fast for Sarah Williams.

Her eyes slowly opened to see a barren desert. Near her were crumbles of what seem to once have been wall, a collapsed wooden door, and long dead scrub. The earth beneath her was parched and burning hot, but not as heated as the sky above her. No clouds, just dusty rust colored sky and a huge sun beating down on her relentlessly. Heated dry air blew against her skin and hair, blowing hot grains of sand at her. Where was she now?

"Don't recognize the kingdom you once would have shared with me?" Sarah twisted to see Jareth seated on a pile of the rubble, glaring down on her. "Didn't think you would; not after the 'alterations' you created in your rule, _Princess_."

"What are you talking about Jareth?" Sarah gasped. This couldn't be …

Jareth smirked disdainfully on her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh it is, Sarah. Welcome home to what remains of my kingdom."

Sarah was horrified. No, this was not what she remembered the Labyrinth looking like. Something was wrong here! "No …"

"Yes, Sarah. See what you did to my home? Only I live now." Jareth growled as he began to stalk forward towards her.

Sarah panicky began scooting back to get away from him, only to hit another Jareth's chest as he half lay on the ground. She played with a tendril of her hair uninterestingly. "Now how should I repay you for this interesting gift?"

Sarah bolted just in time to avoid the second Jareth's grasp, only to be caught in the arms of yet another Jareth. The frightening part was that the other two Jareths were still in her vision. Frightened beyond the highest level she had ever before imagined, Sarah hoped there was still love in his heart for her. "Jareth …"

With every mockery of her plea, a new Jareth appeared. "**_Jareth._**"

"**_Jareth._**"

"**_Jareth._**"

"**_Jareth._**"

"**_Jareth._**"

Sarah broke free and started to bolt away, but in every direction she went for yet another new Jareth joined in the growing mass of the man.

"Where are you going to go, Sarah?"

"There is nothing left to bother you here."

"Interesting policy of yours, destroying one's kingdom and subjects; no responsibilities or hassles to deal with."

"Oh, frightened as your one time friends were the day you killed them all, Sarah?"

"Such a cry-baby."

"What delusion every made me see you as fit for my bed, much less to be enthroned beside me?"

Sarah was terrified and shaky. She just needed a moment to settle it all out. This couldn't be real! "Leave me alone!"

"**_Leave me alone!_**"

"**_Leave me alone!_**"

"**_Leave me alone!_**"

"**_Leave me alone!_**"

As their eyes grew more cold and hard, Sarah became more desperate for an escape. Finally, one Jareth pulled her into his arms. "Never Sarah. It is time to repay you for this destruction."

His hand pulled back and struck Sarah's cheek so hard that she spun and hit the ground hard. That was what started the attack.

Every Jareth let Sarah have it as she came close to him. Kicking, biting, scratching, slapping, and punching her all over. Sarah had never felt such pain in her life. Her screams of agony only served to incite the Jareths to redouble their efforts to hurt her. Then the attack grew darker. There were gropes and touches her Jareth just wouldn't do to her. Sarah needed space to figure it all out.

Suddenly she was shoved carelessly through one of the dried out and half collapsed pile that once were the junk piles around the gates to the Goblin City. The Jareths all spoke in unison. "You wanted your space and privacy. Where better than you foul little room?"

The door slammed shut and Sarah heard the lock turn.

The stench was the first difference she noticed. Oh, it was nearly as bad as the Bog of Eternal Stench! Sarah fought against her stomach's urge to empty itself. Then she took note of the dust and spider webs. Turning around the image became worse.

The dust was thick everywhere and spider webs touched nearly everything in sight. All of her treasures were smashed and broken, and there were piles of trash and spoiled food rotting about the place. The windows barely allowed any light to pass through because they had dirt seemingly caked on the glass.

Her bed appeared as if it had not been made in ages. Given the movement under the sheets and blankets, Sarah had no doubt that it was heavily infested with bugs as well. The curtains that had hung around the head of her bed were shredded and what was still attached to the cracked and broken frame hung limply.

The place was worse than a pig sty. But, this was where Sarah seemed to be stuck.

She cleared off the seat in front of her vanity the best she could. This area almost smelt worse than the rest of the room. Looking in the mirror, her reflection was a woman Sarah didn't know.

This Sarah was beyond ash pale to near bleached white in skin color. Her hair was jet black and didn't seem to reflect any light, only absorb it in like a black hole. Her lips were a dark red that were nearly black. Her eyes went from green to black and sharp with a hunger in them that frightened Sarah.

She looked away from the image and started to try piecing it all together. This place was worse than the Labyrinth she had faced down so long before. Outside a storm wind blew and roared against the house, starting Sarah from her thoughts. The tree outside of her window began to bang against the window. Shaking off her sudden fear, she went back to her thoughts.

Why Jareth would had been so kind, and gone so far as to propose to her? Why would he have force her promise to not take her own life if this had been his plans for her? After all, the man had punished her 'Uncle' and Father. Then Jareth introduced her to his parents. There was something that just didn't feel right to Sarah.

Lighting struck as the storm grew worse and harsh rains began to slam against the house. It startled her from her considerations again. The entire house was shaking around her. The walls quivered seemingly with fear and the once sturdy home felt rickety. Sarah knew that she was locked in, and had no doubt that banging on the door along with screaming for help would be worthless.

Gently panting with concern, Sarah watched as the room swayed in the attacking storm. Why had Jareth done this to her?

At that thought, she remembered the sweet feeling of waking in his arms without having him make insinuations of anything but sleep. Never had Sarah felt so safe. With a loud cracking and violent roll of the floor underneath her feet, the entire room and seemingly house caved in on the far corner of her room.

What had the obviously fake Hoggle said before? This labyrinth … what was it about this labyrinth? Then Sarah remembered that Jareth too had said something she had not grasped at the time. Labyrinth of … of what?

The room rumbled as suddenly the roof peeled of like wrapping paper, hit the tree, and then came slamming back down in huge pieces. All of the trash, broken things of childhood, dirt, slime, and filth covered and seemingly swallowed Sarah painfully. She felt unknown crawling bugs or other creatures all over her body. It was disgusting! She was thinking … about Jareth's words … his and Hoggle's … labyrinth of what? The debris dragged Sarah further down and began crushing her body tighter. Soon she couldn't think at all. The pain became so intense that it was all her mind could understand.

Sarah screamed in agony, but none heard. Her screamed carried on, rising and growing more piercing as the pressure of her poor body increased. After what felt like forever, her voice gave way to silence, but her body continued to scream in pain. That took another two or three eternities to kill her nerves to the point that she felt nothing at all.

The world began spinning. Sarah had no idea what way was up. All she knew was filth, stench that was nearly the level of the Bog, and darkness. This was all she had felt in the months she had lived in that filthy apartment. Now she was surrounded by those feelings with no way out. Why didn't Jareth love her anymore? Had she really killed all those who meant so much to her? Was that image in the mirror everything that Jareth thought about her?

So alone and lost, Sarah broke down into tears. Maybe this was where she belonged?

* * *

As Dan pushed up the skirt on Sarah's dress, He purred in contentment. He was going to get her cherry and knock her up. To hell with that nightmare the queer had made him dream. No, this bitch belonged to him. "So Sarah, where is your dear homo boyfriend now?"

"Standing behind you, scum."

Instantly, Dan realized that he was in deep shit. He wondered where Brenna was when he needed her most. Before he could move Dan felt something make contact with his ribs, causing them to crack and sending him off Sarah's body to the other side of the room.

The room was full of people and things that did not look too happy. Karen and some woman were covering his bitch's legs while some little old man was checking her! No, she belonged to him!

Then Dan saw his little brother. "Hey Robbie, I … uh, I …"

Robert took four steps and then began to beat on Dan. With every blow, Robert let his frustration and anger out along with a shout, "For Sarah, for Toby, for Karen, for Linda, and for my future son-in-law!"

Jareth pulled him off Dan. "Others would like to have a turn to pay this scum back for Sarah."

Dan was terrified when all the creatures sniggered and chuckled with glazed looks in their eyes. "Robbie … bro …"

"You are NOTHING to me!" Robert screeched as he kicked Dan one last time. "Jareth, he's yours."

Smirking, Jareth knew that this man had learned his lesson well. Creating a crystal he shattered it on Dan. When the scum looked up at him in confusion, the Goblin King grinned evilly. "Wouldn't want you to perish during the punishments the subjects of mine and Sarah's kingdom have planned for you. He is yours our denizen."

The creatures all vanished with Dan in tow. Moments later, his terrifying screams filled the air. However, none cared.

Malvern worked his talent to its maximum and used every skill and trick he had ever learned. In the end, he sighed hard and shook his head as tears filled his eyes. He had failed she who might have been the Queen of the Labyrinth. "There is nothing left of her spirit to give any link to her mind and heart. I fear we are too late."

There were sobs and gasps. Jareth fell to his knees beside his only love's still body. He was the one who failed her in his own eyes. His beautiful love … his Winter Queen. Never again would any hold that title, nor his side in any form. "Sarah is my Queen unless she otherwise."

That ended all bids for his throne and his future duties. Jareth cared nothing for any of it. His love was slowly dying.

In moments, he swept Sarah up into his arms and took her and everyone back to the castle proper. Alana and their parents explained the postponement of the Ball until Sarah awoke or returned. Jareth mutely carried Sarah to his rooms and began what would take control of his everyday – taking care of Sarah.

Alana took over ruling the Labyrinth to give Jareth the freedom to tend the needs of Sarah's body. It was far sooner than she ever expected this duty, and she had hoped that such would have been given instead to her first niece or nephew.

* * *

Brenna appeared outside of her father's kingdom with a satisfied smirk on her face. Now all she had to do was wait for the mourning bells to ring.

Flicking her wrist, she at first paid no heed that the doors disobeyed her command. Another flick told her that something was very wrong. She spotted a guard and snarled up. "YOU! Open the gates!"

"That is forbidden." The guard announced.

Brenna was near fuming. "And pray explain why such is so."

The guard chuckled with an evil smirk on his face. "The King had disowned and barred you from the Kingdom."

Brenna paled further than normal. No, this couldn't be. Her father loved her! "You lie!"

"I do not impertinent beggar!" The guard snapped. "King Khons was so ashamed of your unprovoked attack on Princess Sarah that he has denounced you forever. Now be gone before we send the hounds upon you."

Brenna had no home, no Jareth, and no place of respite because of that damned mortal! If the tramp survived her battle with the Lunacy Draft, then Brenna decided that the next step was outright murder.

Fearing the guard's treat of her once beloved three headed hounds attacking her, Brenna left to plan out the mortal's end..

* * *

Jareth took Sarah's family back to their home and vowed to send for them the moment Sarah woke. Robert asked to be summoned the moment there was any form of change in his daughter. The Goblin King agreed and returned the family to the Aboveground.

For months after in the Underground, a familiar routine was to receive questions into Princess Sarah's well being and well wishes flowing into the kingdom from its neighbors were tended to by the entire Labyrinth.

Malvern studied every known text about the Draft, eventually finding a potion that could give them hope. Unfortunately, there was one ingredient that had not been seen in centuries. Acumen Lily root.

Jareth ordered that the whole of his kingdom be searched for the flower without success. Then he sent out pleads to all other kingdoms for similar searches. After several weeks, the flower was found. It had been beloved by the wife of King Antor, Iona, who only died in childbirth with their stillborn daughter two days before. Antor sent several of the plants because he would not wish his grief on Jareth – to lose the love of one's life was too horrible a fate.

Once the plants safely made their way to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, Malvern worked furiously to prepare this potion with the greatest care of any he ever had. Every morning, noon, and night it was given to Princess Sarah. All there was left was to hope and pray for her to regain herself. And then came the fateful day.

As every morning, Jareth woke with Sarah's motionless form still breathing beside him. He reached his hand over to gently rub her cheek with his thumb before kissing her forehead as the tears as usual filled his eyes. He missed her so badly. "Good morning, my beloved. Ready to give all a reason to celebrate?"

Sarah gave now sign of hearing him. Jareth had grown accustomed to this. That is not to say he had given up. He just learned to accept that this was as close to having her with him. "Time to get up for the day, Sarah. Malvern will be bringing your medicine soon and then we can have our breakfast. After that, I have the day off again."

Jareth sat Sarah up on the bed a little. He sighed with deep fear that he just couldn't hold away. "Alana is becoming too accustomed in your role, my love. Sarah, you have to come back soon and take it back."

He began massaging her hands to keep her body from shutting down. At first he did not see it, for the change was only there a blink before it vanished. But then he looked up at just the right moment. Was that? It couldn't be! "HIGGLE!"

Hoggle growled as he stormed into the room. It had been a long time since the King had mispronounced his name. But the sight before the dwarf stopped his rage and his steps. Was that? SARAH WAS SMILING! It was only just, but he saw it on her lips! Hoggle had no idea what to say or do he was so happy and excited. The medicine had to be finally working!

Jareth too felt the same numb elation. But, his mind was working fast on what Sarah needed. Turning to Sarah's friend, Jareth started to look like his old self. "Get Malvern and tell him what is happening!"

Hoggle nodded and ran as fast as his limp and short legs allowed. Jareth spent the great time waiting for the healer talking to her. "You had to surprise me, Sarah. I don't have to see your eyes to know that their old fire is back. Sarah, I feel it radiating from your body. Come back soon, love. Keep right on fighting. I'll come in to help as soon as there is presence enough to bond with mine."

A giggle rattled just loudly enough in her chest to be detected by Jareth. She was returning to him! Startled back to the moment, Jareth created a crystal and sent it Aboveground back in time so that equal time had pasted in both worlds for Sarah's family. It would bring them all to this room the moment all of them touched it.

Malvern finally arrived to look Sarah over, gaining a shock. "She is far more powerful than any have given her credit for, majesty. It will be some days yet, but Princess Sarah is nearing the point of rescue. None have ever returned so quickly and fully."

"None have ever beaten my Labyrinth before Sarah either." Jareth pointed out with loving pride as he watched over his only love.

Bells of celebration rang out that day in the Labyrinth and messages of Sarah's improvement went out. Soon many were readying for the journey to the Goblin City to join the festivities to celebrate Sarah's strength.

* * *

Ellery rode before the caravan of his King. The young man was seemingly born with gift of intuition and had been wrong only once in his life. His sense was telling him a great danger was ahead, so he was ahead of his men a bit in order to detect the threat clearer.

Eventually, he came across a young peasant woman. Yet, Ellery knew that she was not all she seemed. "Hold, who are you?"

"My name is Ciarda. Can you tell me why such joyful bells ring out in the Labyrinth?"

Ellery noted something truly dark in this so called young lady's eyes – deep seeded hate. "The Princess Sarah is showing signs of recovery at last. If you wish to go give your greetings, I am sure that my King will not be against giving you transport to the Goblin City."

Ciarda shook her head. "I am waiting for my father. He still visits with his friend who lives just behind that great bolder over there. I thank you for your kindness all the same, kind sir."

Ellery nodded and turned his horse. "I must give my report of the road's security to my King. Good day, young one."

Ellery did not wait. He rode straight to his sovereign. King Herne received the young man in travel by opening the curtains on the Royal Carriage. "What news have you Ellery. It has been many years since last I have seen you so earnest."

"Sire, I have reason that ill times bear down on the Goblin King and his. It is an ill that will strike long before our caravan and troops will arrive." Ellery reported.

Young Princes Kyna adored the story of Princess Sarah, and was so looking forward to her first sight of the sleeping princess. "Father! We have to help."

Herne nodded. "Ellery, go render your aide and guard the Goblin King's own until our arrival."

"As you command, good sire."

With that Ellery rushed his horse at its top speed towards the Labyrinth.

He happened to know that none lived in the area that so-called girl had indicated. He also saw the fury that had flashed in her eyes.

What Ellery had not known was that he had been speaking with the former Princess Brenna. And that she was already on her way to give Jareth as much heartbreak as was physically possible.

* * *

WOW! Did it really take me almost two years to update? O.O Talk about a serious case of writer's block! LOL.

Lost my home but moved the story on another chapter. Should I hook Ellery up with Alana? How much longer until Jareth goes in to help Sarah? And should he go in alone people?

Talk to me everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

I cannot believe I received so few reviews! I'll grant that it took me a long time to get over my writer's block, but I was trying to get my AA at the same time people! So, I've decided that this will be it until I get a grand total of 130 reviews. Come on ... that is only another six reviews people!

Well time to make a new couple, dis' Brenna some more, give Jareth a little more hope, and could there be the makings of a third couple someday? You will just have to read to find out! I can be cruel at times, but the peaches made me do it!

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Alana beamed brightly as the dignitaries began arriving. She knew that the bells would signal all in the range of those joyful bells. Sarah had begun to recover! The young woman was even more than the most sentimentalist and over estimating of Fae had given her credit of being.

Even as she accepted the gifts for Sarah and Jareth, settled the guests in their rooms, ran the kingdom's everyday business, and prepared the outdoor celebrations Alana was grateful that soon her future sister-in-law would be '_enjoying_' these responsibilities. Sarah had certainly shown the entire Underground that the stories of her extraordinary spirit were full of truth and completely understated.

There were children playing, music in the air, couples dancing – if only this was all for the wedding all in the Underground still prayed would come about. She knew that she would feel better then. Jareth's baby sister could not understand where the sudden chills of dread had come from. Alana mentally shook off the longings and sudden fear as yet another royal entourage arrived.

She did not notice the dark haired little girl slip through the gates to the Goblin City. Nor did Alana notice the look of evil and loathing in that child's eyes.

"Soon pauper Princess you will be out of my place and Jareth's thrones will be mine." The child sneered as she slipped through the crowds.

Before she could get past the crowd entering the castle, there was the sound of frantic hooves beating the entrance of a speeding rider.

* * *

Ellery was as exhausted as was his horse, Pallaton. Yet, the race was nearing its end and the warrior could sense that he was nearly too late.

Alana was in shock at the sight of a lone warrior charging into the city at such speed against all protocols. Her heart she found was racing as well. He was handsome and had waves of power and drive rolling off him as he charged up to her; Alana had never felt this way for any man. Once the man dismounted, she held her head high. "Who are you?"

"Forgive my insolence, your majesty. I am Ellery, the Captain of the Royal Guards to King Herne of the High Northlands. I was sent alone due to a dire threat against the Princess Sarah I encountered on our journey here."

Allan suddenly felt her worse fears multiply at a rapid rate. "Explain Captain Ellery."

"I came across what first appeared to be a maiden as I rode ahead of my troops to clear the path here. However the aura about her and her story told me she was lying. She held a deep hatred of the Sleeping Princess and the news of Princess Sarah's improvement has merely threatened her life." Ellery reported. "I feel that aura here about the castle, which means the threat already is here."

Alana was terrified as she scanned about for the only woman she knew posed any true threat against Sarah – Brenna. But then her eyes caught sight of the dark haired child quietly slipping into the castle ... NO! "Brenna is in the castle!"

Ellery did not wait to for the proper requests of assistance. The Princess Sarah meant all to his kingdom's Princess. He drew his sword and rushed into the castle, following his instincts fast.

Alana panted as she ran into the castle and found the nearest troops. "The man who just rushed in is a friend to the Kingdom. He brought warning of an attack on Princess Sarah. Follow him and render him aide!"

The troop did as ordered, while Alana contacted her parents and sent Jareth warning of the attack. Then she ran off to help.

By the time she got to the private residence hall Brenna had shown her true face and was facing down both Ellery and Jareth.

"Leave Brenna," Jareth growled.

Brenna's eyes were glowing with rage. "You are mine!"

Alana knew that her brother did not take well to such boasts. Today he was not in a playful mood either. "My heart, hand, and throne are only Sarah's. Leave or die."

"I will do neither."

Ellery noted a vile slip into the woman's hand. This could be no good. Brenna smirked wickedly. "One dead female is not enough then? You had to set your throne aside for that pauper Princess? How will you be able to do so when there is none to sit on the throne for you?"

Brenna threw the vile at Alana and vanished. However, a split second before it would have hit her – another took her place as victim.

Glass shattered and a deep voice roared in agony! Alana looked at the body on the floor is silent shock. Ellery, brave Ellery, he had taken the full blow himself! The smell of burning flesh and a metallic odor no Fay would misjudge slapped her mind back to the moment. The vile had contained powdered iron! Jareth had to hold Alana back as he called for the guards and healers. Why did it feel like the burns were hers as well?

* * *

It was strange after a time in the mess that owned Sarah. A feeling of massaging warmth and pull twisted her around that seemingly wanted her to set her head where her feet once were. Her inner flame's cold embers began to warm. Where had her train of thought stopped? Yes, there was something strange about where she was ... about the people that she thought that she knew.

The warmth was familiar and made all of Sarah's pain melt away. This place was not where she belonged, and Sarah suddenly knew that to remain was giving up. Sarah Williams had not given up and she promised her beloved King she would not.

That deliberation harbingered a shift in the rubble that soon gave her a way out. Just as before, Sarah knew this symbolized that she was near the end of her journey, yet the greatest dangers still lay ahead of her. Jareth stood a ways away from her as she climbed out of the hole. "Well, you finally found your way out."

"Yes, and you are **not** my Jareth." Sarah growled. She still had to piece the last of the truth together, but that fact she knew was true – no one she met here thus far was the real person.

'Jareth' smirked, "are you so sure, or are you refusing to face what you truly are?"

Glaring, Sarah gave him one last comment, "I am more than sure."

"Such a pity," a chuckling 'Jareth' vanished very much like the real one, but Sarah remained firm – that was not Jareth.

Looking forward, left, right, and behind her, the possibilities looked more alike than her last journey ... barren and dead. She decided that waiting and opening herself to the world around her pulled her out of the hole, there was no reason it would not be the same in this situation. It took a few heartbeats, but she did feel the massaging warmth that this time was accompanied with his sweet voice – so full of love and devotion, "Alana is becoming too accustomed in your role, my love. Sarah, you have to come back soon and take it back."

"I'm coming, Jareth. Just don't give up on me. I need you to help me find the way home." Sarah felt that walking away from the false Labyrinth was the way she had to go. So, the way forward really was to go back in this moment. Filled with hope and passion, she began to walk away from her prison.

* * *

While Jareth tended to the unknown young man, Brenna slipped into the room with an instrument the mortals called a hypodermic needle filled with a poison none of the fae were aware of or able to cure. In heartbeats, she was beside the bitch that had stolen all from her and plunged the hollow needle into the pauper Princess' chest into the heart itself. Then Brenna caused Sarah's heart to race, speeding the movement of the wench's life essence.

Jareth ripped the doors open in time for the guards, his father, his mother, and he to see the end. With a smirk on her lips, Brenna sealed Sarah's body from all Fae magic that sped up time by seconds for Sarah alone before pressing the plunger of the instrument fully down with a wicked laughter. "You are mine, Jareth! I'll never allow you to have this mortal bitch!"

In seconds, Sarah's heart stopped and her skin took on a cherry red tinge. Jareth collapsed to his knees. His sweet Sarah was gone! He felt the spell on her spirit activate ... it was too late to save his beloved Sarah! When Karen made her way in a scent assaulted her nose. "Who burnt almonds in here?"

"There are no almonds in the room, Karen. Brenna attacked Sarah again while we cared for a young man who came in to give us warning of her impending attack. She injected something into Sarah's heart." Eban answered.

Seeing the color of Sarah's skin, and seeing Jareth break down in mourning ... Karen recalled a crime show she watched a week before, "oh God no! Cyanide!"

Robert Williams went over and checked for a pulse. His baby had come so far ... how could fate decide to end it like this? He felt no pulse ... her heart had stopped ... "we have to do CPR ... we have to ..."

"Her spirit is gone!" Jareth roared as his heart shattered with his own words.

Robert refused to believe it, "how can you be sure?"

"I place a spell on her soul in case she did not call upon my name again in this life. It will tell me when she is given a new body to be reborn so I can set every spell there is to guard her." Jareth sobbed out. His beloved was dead.

"Little good magic did against Brenna!" Robert growled. "Where is that bitch? She has to pay for this!"

All felt a swell of power spread from the castle outward. Then there was a deafening scream — Brenna was caught.

* * *

Okay, before the chase begins, is this a part of Brenna's plans or reality?

Is Sarah dead and to be reborn to grow up with a better life, or is this all in Jareth's mind?

Monster crowd gains speed and begin shooting flaming arrows

Listen, I know I had a different route mapped out, but who knows what twists and turns come along the way?

This is your time to say what comes next peeps!

Runs for her life in hopes to find a superior hiding place


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I know it has been a LONG time. Writer's block is a major pain to get rid of. Now either this is the end and a new tale is born or the story rambles on peeps, your choice. For now, the answer to everyone's question — Sarah Williams: beautiful and dead or very much alive?

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth and all that is connected to it belongs to someone other than me!!!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Mixed eyes snapped open in fear as Jareth abruptly sat up in bed. How had he gotten in bed and when did the sun set? Looking about he realized that he was in Sarah's room. Where was Brenna? His minions should have caught her by now! Where were his angel's remains? He could smell her scent all around him and on his body. At that thought, memory barely jogged his recall that as he sat up Sarah's head had been lying on his chest.

He looked at the bed for a moment to see she was there with him and obviously had fallen off of his chest in his waking. Since the attack, she had always been on her back and slightly elevated for her sweet sake. Any other position could have stopped her breathing in the night. How did she get in his arms?

Her groan snapped him from his shock. Was she waking on her own?

The moment that green eyes slowly opened, Jareth felt his heart race with hope and joy. His Sarah was awake at last! Yet, there was a feeling all around him that did not sit right. Jareth created a crystal to read on the currents of time to discover a frightening truth — NO TIME HAD PASSED! He had dreamt all of it!

He woke the same night that he took Sarah and her brother from that filthy apartment Aboveground that had been a prison and near death sentence for his beloved. What could this mean? The obvious was clear as he wondered about the nature of his dream. The creator of dream visions and guardian of all sleep had blessed Jareth with a chance to avoid that horrible possible future.

Sarah saw how worried his face was and knew the signs of a troublesome dream, "Jareth?"

"Morpheus, has decided to interfere in the futures of the young," Jareth stated, knowing that his sweet Sarah would know who Morpheus is.

Before she could say any more, he created a series of crystals and twirled them about in his hand. The first he charged and filled for his parents. This crystal begged for their visit and explained his dream in full. Next prepared for his sister, explaining his dream in full and asking her to be near Sarah always until Brenna attacked and they were able to rid themselves of the toffee-nosed twit. The next crystal he sent to King Herne of the High Northlands, as Jareth knew the Captain of his Guards was the soul bond of his sister – what was wrong with his playing matchmaker? He then sent a crystal to each of Sarah's three friends explaining the situation. Jareth knew the Trio would never allow any harm to befall his Sarah. Finally, Jareth created a warning crystal for King Antor explaining his foresight warning of Queen Iona's possible future. After all, Jareth would not allow that pain to any man, having lost his beloved once before and nearly so for a second time.

Finished Jareth looked into those worried green eyes he feared he would never again see. He had a second chance with her yet again. He brushed his thumb across her lips before first kissing her forehead and then her nose. Thought it clearly had taken him minutes if not a couple of hours to suffer, the time in the nightmare had felt eternal to the Goblin King, "I will not allow that dream to come true, my beloved Sarah."

"Tell me, so I know what to look for," Sarah pleaded.

Jareth relaxed back into the bed and was grateful to feel her climb back into his arms of her own volition. Once Sarah was resting comfortably in his arms, Jareth explained in as much detail as he could remember the possible future before them. It made Sarah think. "Jareth, could my father still love me deep inside?"

Despite her continued love for the man, Jareth hated her father. "Anything is possible I guess."

Then Sarah sat up with a wicked smile on her face. "Why should we wait to show Daddy the truth and punish Dan?"

Jareth smirked at his love — this was the powerful woman that he had fallen in love with so long before, "why indeed?"

Two further crystals went out. One sent Dan into that oubliette and the punishment he sincerely deserved Jareth saw in his vision. The other invaded Robert Williams' dreams with the truth, but Jareth decided to add to them both. For Dan, the man had to suffer with the assault from Sarah's boss and later give birth to twins under his care as a foster parent to Sarah. Of course the labor would be worse than Sarah's first child and end up in an emergency C-section. Yet, it was Dan who suffered, not sweet Sarah. Then Dan went into a mental hospital as he finally broke through to become a true Dan trapped in Sarah's body!

Jareth walked into character within the midst of Robert Williams' vision just as Sarah pulled Toby into her arms and did all that she could to keep him warm. It made Robert proud that his little girl still loved her brother so much and that the feeling was shared visa versa. Yet, this man did the Labyrinth's Winter Queen wrong. Such Jareth was not ready to forgive yet. A snap of his fingers stilled the room beyond Jareth and Robert.

When Robert understood the change he looked at the mismatched eyes in dread, "Who – what are you?"

The Goblin King smirked at the startled mortal. "I am the King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth."

"Like the guy in Sarah's play? The character she made that doll of that was on her dresser. I have to be dreaming!" Robert began looking around for someway to wake up. "This can't be real!"

"Well, you are in part right. You are currently in the middle of a dream, one I sent to you as punishment for the injury you have done my Winter Queen." Jareth snapped.

Robert tried to keep calm, but this was growing stranger by the minute. "What I've seen, how do I know it is the truth? Dan has never done me wrong. He is the best big brother in the world!"

"Best you say," Jareth sneered. He could not believe how dense this male was! "Is this the same man who attempted to rape both of your wives and planned on doing so with your only daughter? The same man who wished you away to my sister's custody while I was ill and unable to fulfill my duties as King. Really, you were lucky that your sister knew the tale back and forth by heart or else my beautiful Queen would not be alive."

"I don't have a sister," Robert snapped.

Jareth grinned, "Not any longer. She sacrificed herself, taking your place when she was unable to complete my Labyrinth. Just became betrothed for the first time not a few months past if I remember correctly. However, that is neither here nor now.

"It is only because your son knew of my world and hoped that my love for Sarah remained strong that spared her the worse of fates. Go look closer at the items in the kitchen and see if you can deduce what she had planned for herself."

Robert did as asked and saw nothing but the bleach and dish soap — then it hit him what those two ingredients combined could do. "She wouldn't ... she loves Toby and Karen too much!"

"You ripped them from her. She had no possible way to see them. She believed I no longer loved her. And the sole parent she wanted to make proud of her refused to hear her side of the story when it mattered most." Jareth charged in his anger. Then he smirked, "by the way, Toby is with Sarah and I in our castle. I wonder if you remember the right words."

At that second, Robert's eyes tore open. He was still in his bed with Karen sleeping just enough away from him to show she refused to forgive his stupidity. What had he done? His beautiful little girl almost killed herself because he refused to hear the truth. "I wonder if that was what happened with Linda."

"What are you talking about now?" Karen growled. She ripped out of her troubled sleep when she felt her husband sit up suddenly. Now to hear him whimper about his ex-wife, it grated her nerve even further than before.

Robert didn't hear her as he tore out of the bed and across into Sarah's almost bare bedroom. What he saw was how he felt in his heart. He had betrayed his baby girl worse than anyone could have. Tears flooded his eyes as Karen gasped, "Where's Toby?"

"With the Goblin King and Sarah," Robert said as if he was running on autopilot only. While Karen tore out of the room and down the hall, he went over and sat on his daughter's once bed.

Robert remembered how Sarah had loved the transition from crib to big girl bed. Taking one of her fairytale books, Robert himself created the extension on the wall to hang her 'Princess' curtains and when she was small had a Royal Stair case to help her climb into the bed all by herself as any self respecting Royal would. He remembered how much fun it had been to create them and how Sarah had adored her official and one of a kind Princess Bed. Since it was almost to the point where she had too many stuffed animals, Robert looked deeper into the book and found the perfect design for a set of cubby shelves. Now those cubbies were bare.

Her pictures were gone along with the memory album of the life she missed desperately after Robert remarried. All of her costumes were missing along with her regular clothes. Sarah had been in the process of packing her books and toys when he had tore her from the place. So much remained and so much was gone.

In the vanity mirror, Robert could easily see the Escher print Sarah just had to have for her birthday going into Middle School. That was a perfect picture of Robert's insides. Nothing seemed right to him now. Next to the mirror was a resemblance to the man who had shown him the truth. All he knew and cared about in that heartbeat was he wanted his baby back, but she seemed gone forever.

He went to her vanity and opened the drawer to find her favorite play, the last one her mother gave her in their former happy life and the one which inspired his revealing nightmare — '_The Labyrinth._'

Robert took the book up only to have it fall from his fingers when Karen slammed into the doorframe, "I can't find Toby and Dan is gone!"

"I told you Toby is with Sarah and the Goblin King, Karen." Robert snapped. He wasn't angry with his wife, only at himself.

Reverently, he again took up the book to find it opened to a page and couldn't help reading it.

_The girl was lonely, frustrated, and felt so forgotten. Did she matter at all that whoever continued to go into her rooms to steal her things for the screaming brat she was again forced to watch while her father enjoyed the good life with a woman she refused to see as her mother? Not so much did she mind her half-brother wanting her bear. The girl knew how magical and soothing her knight could be. Still, at the least they could ask her for it instead of going into her room as if she had no place or thing that was her own._

Robert remembered how many times Sarah roared about that damn bear of hers when Toby had it. He never understood that the anger was not the least bit about the bear. That was until that night he and Karen had come home to find Sarah cleaning off her vanity and Toby cuddled against the bear peacefully. Sarah never again took the bear from the boy and many times gave it to Toby if it fell or become misplaced – in the latter instances scolding the bear about not fulfilling his duties to his Prince.

First Linda and then Sarah, Robert had ignored his first responsibility — their happiness. He wondered about the sister who had given up her freedom for him and if that had been a story. Could he really believe his dream to be true? Why could he not remember her?

Karen had no pity for the guy who clearly figured out the truth. "Wonder what sent Dan packing without his things."

"More than likely, he is getting worse than I received from the Goblin King. Sarah almost killed herself tonight." Robert answered. "Bleach and dish soap."

This had Karen appalled, "we have to go get her now! Damn it Robert, get it in your head! Your brother is a pervert!"

"I know it!" He roared back as the tears fell despite trying to fight them off.

Karen sneered, "well took you long enough to see the truth."

Robert couldn't help his tears as they poured even more. He wanted his baby back, "I wish I could talk and hold my baby girl again right now. I wish that Sarah was in this room right now."

Karen snorted as the lights flickered out, "I'm surprised you'd get a second chance."

Then the sweetest sound ever touched Robert's ears, "Karen. Please, let's not fight."

Robert's breath hitched in his throat. Was this real? Looking in the mirror, he clearly saw that Goblin King again, only standing in the man's arms was ... oh, it was Sarah! "Am I still dreaming?"

Sarah seemed skittish, understandable after the way he had treated her. Still she shook her head and spoke with a soft voice, "no, this is reality."

Karen looked to her former King in worry, "is Toby safe?"

"He is safe, as well as a very well behaved and fine lad." Jareth assured her as Robert crept closer, afraid touching Sarah would shatter the dream he had woken within.

Sarah wasn't sure what was going to happen. All she wanted in life, outside of the love of the King she now knew truly wanted her at his side for life, was to have her father's love again. When their fingers met warmly, Robert sobbed. "Oh God, please don't let this be a dream."

Gently, he drew Sarah from the arms of her true love and again held the child he so dearly loved and missed. Robert had not admitted it, but all the time she was lost He missed his precious daughter. Tear poured out with the grief and pain that father and daughter had felt for so long as Robert and Sarah collapsed to the floor. Despite her being grown, he took his baby in his arms and rocked her lovingly. "I wish we could go back and stop this from happening like it has."

Suddenly the lights flickered and a wind roared through the room. To even Jareth's surprise, someone decided to answer Robert's wish – despite the lack of legal wording. In heartbeats, beside father and daughter stood the High King and Queen of the Underground — Eban and Tryamon. Jareth had not expected an answer to his crystal message this quickly, "Mother, Father."

Tryamon smiled, "We worried when, upon Our arriving at the Castle beyond the Goblin City, neither you nor Lady Sarah was to be found."

The last thing that Sarah wanted was for her love to find himself in trouble with his parents as she was, "My Dad wished for my return using the right words."

Eban was giving his son a harsh look while Tryamon beamed onto Sarah as the young woman and her father stood, "Ah, the Lady Sarah. I have wanted to meet you for so very long."

Jareth smiled on his love with the deepest pride, "Sarah, may I introduce my parents – High King Eban and High Queen Tryamon. I know that I do not have to introduce you to them."

Sarah was in a panic, she had no idea how she was expected to act in front of High Royalty! As if sensing her fear, the High King took her hand and softly kissed her knuckles. "The young woman who taught my son his place in romance, indeed it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And a pleasure to meet you both, Your Royal Majesties," Sarah was suddenly very grateful she read so many fairytales with proper etiquette woven into the stories – at least she hoped that it was so.

High King Eban had a twinkle in his eyes of pure amusement, a sight that Jareth rarely saw. The high ruler truly had to be impressed with Sarah. "Such formality is unnecessary, Lady Sarah. We are not holding court ... as of yet it would seem."

Sarah looked to Jareth nervously, who simply walked over to her and took her hand in his own to give her added support. "I see that you received my message crystal."

High Queen Tryamon nodded, but her husband answered, "And your dream is true about the spell the father is under."

This stunned Robert, "Spell? What are you talking about?"

"A so-called Princess has enchanted you to think the worse of my Sarah and the best of your brother. She was out to destroy any chance Sarah and I have of marriage," Jareth explained.

"Marriage," Karen spat in shock next. "Sarah?"

Sarah was just as stunned. Did Jareth really mean that? The desire and hope in his eyes answered her unspoken question as he held her close. "When you are ready Sarah, I will ask you for your hand in marriage. However, I wish for you to understand what becoming my wife and Queen entails before we come to that. For now will you stand at my side as my Winter Queen?"

Tears flooded her eyes as a smile grew on Sarah's face. With a bright chuckle in her chest and throat, she nodded and jumped into his arms, "Yes, my love and King."

"I'm afraid that such is not to be," High Queen Tryamon whispered in obvious grief.

Before any could say a word, the High King ended all arguments. "As former Princess Brenna has cast the spell, the curse will in time reweave itself even stronger. Do you wish such upon your chosen Winter Queen, my son?"

It broke Jareth's heart. To protect she who he loved above all, he had to reset time back before the attack upon her! How tempted he was to utter the words he had heard his sweet Sarah growl many times. Yet, this was beyond unfair. "I would never do such to my Sarah."


End file.
